


错误的相遇方法

by Matsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Stilinski Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者Ren_XJ:</p><p>第一次动笔写脑洞， 为了给基友投喂，写的不好海涵。</p><p>源于一个月前的dylan双子梗脑洞，Thomas和Stiles是双胞胎，Thomas哥哥，Stiles弟弟。</p><p>本人贼懒，断断续续写了半个月还没写到最初脑洞的位置……</p><p>主sterek，内含微thominho （设定+剧情）食用注意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

　

Stiles觉得今天真的是倒霉透了。

早上迷迷糊糊拉开洗手间的门，就看到他的双胞胎哥哥Thomas，与他的亚洲肌肉男同居人，（似乎是叫Minho，毕竟那可是校园红人）正在一起洗澡……唔……他们可能是想顺便来一发……

哦，好吧，都怪他凌晨才回来，所以这两个一脸惊恐的家伙以为Stiles不在家。老兄，该感到惊恐的是我好吗！Stiles冲他们挑了挑眉，用力地关上了洗手间的门。

到车库的时候才发现他心爱的吉普车胎没气了，明明凌晨停进来的时候还是好好的。只得和哥哥一起坐他男朋友的车上学。

这么说他的霉运可以是从昨天开始算……

 

然而，此时此刻，就在这间教室里，已经没有时间给Stiles去想昨天做了什么对不起上帝的事，他只想把自己藏起来，哦随便，让他就地蒸发也行，或者是哈利波特的隐形斗篷，无论什么，只要该死的讲台上的那个人看不到他。

原本这门通俗天文学是学校和本市天文台合开的，只是一门介绍介绍天文基础知识的选修课。偶尔不听一次并没有什么关系，反正即使正科他都是这么过来的，可以拿来补眠。

然而当他看清那位夹着书走进来的老师的脸的时候，Stiles发誓自己说了一句脏话。

“大家好，我是你们这学期通俗天文学老师，我叫Derek Hale。”

讲台上6英尺的男人，有着宽阔的肩膀，下巴上蓄着胡渣，眼眶深邃，眉骨投下的阴影让人很难分辨他的眼神，但那就是一张游戏建模一样的脸，更别提他那死气沉沉的表情。

 

就像Stiles暑假时看到的那样，或许唇角还带着那抹嘲讽。

 

“因为我们彼此还并不认识，”讲台上那个人用低沉的男音说，“那么……让我们来点个名，好增进彼此的了解。”

Damn it！他有花名册的啊！Stiles你简直是个白痴！但从课堂上姑娘们蠢蠢欲动的低语来看，不少人似乎是在期待着和这位老师有更进一步的了解。

 

“那么，Amelia Smith！”

明知是徒劳，Stiles还是把自己藏在书的后面，尽量压低了脑袋，他该庆幸今早没来得及使用他的“发胶增高魔法”来折腾他的发型。他那灵巧的大脑在飞速转着，装满了懊悔和不安。这可是他最爱的一门选修课，然而他将和他这辈子，不，至少是这个月，最不想看到的人共处至少整整一学期，并且这个人还是这门课的教授！Jesus!

“Stiles……Stiles Stilinski！”

念到Stiles的时候声音有明显的停顿。Stiles万灰俱灭的抬起手，那个人的目光似乎是在Stiles脸上停留了一会儿，Stiles看不清他的眼神，那该死的眉骨和眼窝，他的眼睛太过深邃，当然Stiles并不认为那很迷人。之后就像点名其他学生一样，没有为Stiles多分出几秒便念出了下一名学生的名字。

他……没有认出我？

整整一节课，直到Stiles期盼的下课铃响起，Derek也没有看Stiles一眼，他径直走出教室，没有作过多的停留。Stiles虽然有些同情周围那些失望的姑娘们，但这对他来说可是一个好的开头。

Stiles急忙掏出手机拨给他的好朋友Scott McCall：“嘿，哥们儿，”Stiles的语速和他的动作一样快，他一边灵巧的闪避过往的人群，一边拨通电话，“你绝对想不到发生了什么！记得吗？！林间小屋那个人！居然是我的天文选修课老师！！”

“抱歉Stiles我今天没课有事等会说。”对，就是这么一句不带任何停顿的话，显然他的好哥们正和女朋友Allison在一起。

不用想都知道他们在干什么。

 

　****

事情还得从刚刚结束的暑假说起。

 

Stiles和他双胞胎哥哥Thomas回到阔别一学期的小镇，然而他们的警察父亲依旧忙碌，难得父子三人共享一顿晚餐，却中途接警又出门去了。

报警人称林间那幢长期未住人的小屋似乎里面有人。

哟，闹鬼事件！棒！

这种事情怎么能少了Stiles Stilinski！父亲走后没半分钟他便趁哥哥收拾餐桌的档口溜出门并叫上了Scott。

两人驱车来到进林的必经之路，发现前方路口被警察设了卡，他们只得将车停到隐蔽的地方步行进树林。

Scott并不想去，有这个时间他可以溜去找Allison——而且他原本就是打算这么做的。可是Stiles又要念念叨叨他重色轻友，上一次因为和Allison幽会没有听到他“极其重要”的电话而被整整念叨了一个学期！

夏夜的林间一片漆黑，今晚的月亮只是一勾弯月，显然并不足以照亮整个林子，四面八方都是各种虫鸣，就像没有指挥的交响乐团，各唱各的，乱哄哄的交织在一起。

“Stiles，我觉得我们该回去了……”Scott有些不安，依稀记得上一次这么做的代价是他丢了他的哮喘呼吸器，还好他现在不需要了。

“说什么傻话呢，”Stiles举着手电筒走在前面，“比肯山书呆子一般的生活你还没过够吗？来点刺激的好吗兄弟！再说我们也差不多……”他一边踉踉跄跄的爬上矮坡一边拽了一把在后面磨磨唧唧的Scott，“嘿，哥们儿……”

Scott仰起头，只见一个木质外墙明显年久失修有些剥落的小屋孤零零的坐落在林中，残留着些许枯萎的藤蔓植物，没有院子，没有围墙，当然也没有灯。Stiles张开双臂，两眼放光，压着声音但仍能听出他无比的兴奋：“当啷~我们到了！”

“Stiles，我可不觉得进这里探险是个好主意……你看，”Scott双手插进口袋里，显然并不想进去，“明天Allison约我陪她逛街……我想早点唔……养精蓄锐。“

“别这么扫兴，伙计！”Stiles轻轻拉了他的胳膊，斑比一般的眼睛望着他，“整个学期你都和Allison在一起没怎么找过我……说好的比肯山双S组合呢？好吧，我保证你11点前能回家，好吗？”

Scott点点头，其实他对Stiles也有些许愧疚，毕竟中学时期，或者说还没有遇见Allison的时候可是天天和Stiles腻在一起。结果大家一起走出小镇去上大学后自己反而抛下了他，让那个活泼好动的Stiles经常一个人呆在公寓里。

两人分头绕了一圈，发现后门附近有扇窗户没有锁，Stiles很自然的从那扇窗户钻了进去，顺便帮Scott打开了后门。

“所以……顺利的过分，哈？”Stiles打开手电筒向周围环顾了一圈，屋子里的陈设很旧，有少量家具被白布盖着，厚厚的灰尘和满布的蜘蛛网显示这里的确很久没有人住了。古旧的地板踩上去发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，在夜里分外刺耳。整个建筑物的确不通水电，甚至连很多窗户都是封死的，两人从后门绕到前门的玄关处，这里算是最亮堂的地方了，因为月光能从二楼楼梯平台的窗户撒进室内。两人便站在玄关借着月光环视了一圈，并没有什么鬼影子。

“一层检查完毕！准备进入二层！”Stiles模仿自家老爸的样子做了一个端起手枪拉枪栓的动作。

“你们在这里做什么？”冷不丁的从身后传来一把男人的声音，“这里是私人领地。”

两个小家伙都被吓了一跳，Scott转过身，他发誓之前明明看过平台上没有人，可显然现在，那里站了一个人——谁知道那到底是不是人。Stiles更是吓得不轻，他整个人都弹了起来，然后跌倒在地上，他挣扎着想爬起来，但因为摔疼了屁股，只有腿在那滑稽地蹬来蹬去。

男人慢悠悠地一步一步踱下台阶，似乎在借着月光欣赏着他们这幅丑态，Scott慌忙转身拉开大门门栓，发现厚重的大门居然只有这一道锁，很轻易的就能打开，他没有注意到Stiles刚才跌的不轻，冲着Stiles喊了一句“快跑！”然后自顾自跑出了大门。

Stiles瞬间觉得不仅是屁股，他的心和脑袋都要开始痛了，Scott居然扔下他跑了！

“你的朋友丢下你跑了。”男人走到他面前，俯视着看着他。

“是啊，我也在心痛和他多年的友谊居然在今天走到了尽头。”Stiles佩服自己在这个时候还能耍嘴皮子，他怀疑方圆500米内都能听到他疯狂的心跳，谁知道眼前这个废屋里的男人会对自己做什么？

“等等，嘿，你刚才说私人领地？”Stiles吃力地试图站起来，男人伸出手示意可以给予帮助，Stiles刚握住他那只大手，就被一股巨大的力量给“拎”了起来。“这里明明很久……”

他的手很大，粗粗的，有的地方还有老茧。松开那只手的时候Stiles在想。但是很有力量。

“是的，私人领地，我的。不过我想你现在应该关心的是你自己。”男人微微抬起下巴望着他，Stiles发誓在这么暗的环境下，他清楚地看到了那个该死的嘴角——挂着嘲讽。

 

如果被那个男人送回家是一件尴尬的事情，那么接下来站在家门口，被哥哥Thomas当面毫不留情地训斥更让他感到羞耻。

那个男人向他哥哥说明了情况，大度地表示这一次他将不予追究如果Stiles再度擅闯他的民宅他将举起法律的武器捍卫自己的利益与财产。可恶的是他居然面带微笑地看完了整场训斥，之后才礼貌的和兄弟俩道别离开。

 

“那是Derek Hale，”面对他的疑问，哥哥Thomas显然不是白比他早几秒钟出生，“差不多十年前他的家人都被一场大火烧死，自从那以后幸存的家族成员就搬走了。”

“我很好奇他回来干什么。”Stiles趴在椅背上剥开一根香蕉。

“Stiles Stilinski！”Thomas叉着腰，就像一位为顽皮幼子头疼的家庭主妇，“你该关心的是你自己！快给我回房间！现在！”

“是……老妈子……”Stiles大笑着躲开Thomas扔过来的抹布蹦蹦跳跳的跑上楼。

 

没过多久，Stilinski警长也收队回家，Stiles缠着他问东问西，不过也没什么新鲜的情报，因为他差不多知道了一半。

Thomas提到的Hale家族所有成员都回来了，谁知道他们回来干什么，不过根据他们的说词只是回来处理点事情，夏天结束他们就会离开小镇并回到城里。而林间那所废弃的小屋也是Hale家族的财产，虽然没通水电，然而有一名怀旧的家族成员依旧坚持住在那里。

好在Thomas没有把晚上发生的事告诉父亲，所以Stiles并没有被禁足。

谢天谢地。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

 

神清气爽迎来新的一天的Stiles得知了一个好消息，Scott并没有抛弃他，虽然他跑了出去，不过当他发现Stiles没有跟着出来的时候又折返了回去，躲在屋外的树后看着他俩上了车才赶紧回Stiles心爱的吉普上一路跟着，看到Derek把Stiles平安送回家才离开。

好哥们！Stiles用手机给Scott回了一个拥抱表情的电邮。

 

坏消息是，他的“秘密基地”被人占了。

Stiles不太喜欢承认自己有个说起来很娘娘腔的爱好，毕竟有事没事趴在窗户边看星星的确不像是他这个年纪的男孩应该干的事。富有冒险精神的Stiles在上中学的时候就发现森林里有个老旧的观景台，小镇上的人几乎不会往那儿去，森林里“狼人”的故事像是一个讳莫如深的秘密，但却把成片的攀缘植物都吸引了过来，他们像是吸收了所有的光线和声音，让这儿变得异常的寂静。于是那里便成为了他的“秘密基地”。

今天，Scott去他的温柔乡了，Thomas躲在房间里和他的亚洲猛男视频电话，爸爸依旧在上班。而我们的Stiles Stilinski准备即使一个人也要充分地度过这一天。要知道，现在是暑假！这可是属于观星的夏天，观星爱好者的神圣时间！Stiles毛毛躁躁地拉出床底下的塑料箱子，翻找着旋转星图和指南针望远镜什么的，绝对不能浪费这个无云的晴天。他抑制不住地升腾出细密的兴奋感，决定好好修复一下前几天被Scott和Derek•超惊悚•Hale搞得支离破碎的小心脏。是的，他要去观星。喷好驱虫水，带上下午就买好的甜甜圈和柠檬苏打就出发——观星怎么可以没有甜甜圈和苏打水！昨晚看天气预报的时候他就这么计划好了，一个完美的观星之夜！

 

不是谁都喜欢在半夜往森林里面跑的，当然这群人里并不包括Stiles，他总是最特别的那个。Stiles曾经拉着Scott一起去过观景台观星，说实在的，Scott没有嘲笑过他这项爱好已经很不错了，甚至在Stiles买天文望远镜的时候还借过他不小的一笔钱。不过每次都在Stiles絮絮叨叨的星空讲解中睡着可不是什么礼貌的事情。好吧，星空不在，友情常在。

Stiles在观景台边停好心爱的吉普车，打开手电，手里拎着那袋混合口味的甜甜圈，怀抱着几罐苏打水，哼着不着调的歌走上观景台的台阶。突然间，他就像被人施了定身咒一样钉在原地。

 

观景台上有人！他的心脏和胃骤地缩成一团，头皮一阵发麻。

 

上帝啊你是在逗我？连着两次？直到前面那人转过身。

 

WTF，甚至他们还是同一个人！Derek•超惊悚•该死的•怎么又是你•Hale！

 

“好的好的，我知道了，私人领地。”Stiles无辜地举起双手，手电筒也跟着闪了一下。

“你至少开个手电什么的吧，这真的挺吓人的。”

 

对面的男人似乎也有点惊讶，但开口依然低沉“你怎么会来这儿？”

Stiles怀疑Derek是故意装出这种老成的声线。“我来观星，你要知道，今天可是个好日子。”仿佛怕对面的男人不相信，他颠了颠背后的背包，“不信你打开包看，我可不是业余的。再说一个手持甜甜圈的人似乎不会做什么坏事的对吧。”Stiles笑眯眯地晃了晃手上的甜甜圈袋子。“我不介意和你分享他们！”

 

Derek似乎被眼前的Stiles逗乐了，声音也变得柔和了起来“观星，很令人意外。”他似乎并没有生气或者赶走Stiles的意思，毕竟这里可是公共场所——虽然是在一丝光都没有的森林里，但Stiles的胆子还是稍微大了一点儿，一回生，二回熟嘛。

“哈，那你呢，怎么会半夜在这儿？”

 

“和你一样，观星。”对方的声线好像稍稍没有那么紧绷了。

 

“哇哦！老兄，你才让人意外。”

 

Stiles慢慢地靠近Derek，把背包放在地上，准备把观测工具拿出来，“话说你不介意我也在这儿吧，毕竟这里可是绝佳的观测地。”

 

“并不介意。”Derek帮Stiles架好望远镜。沉默开始从森林的四面八方渗透进来，Stiles并不习惯这种气氛，好在黑暗遮掩了他的无所适从。

今夜过于宁静，草丛里偶尔传来几声细微的虫鸣，两个人依旧保持着沉默。Stiles装作忙着埋头摆弄调试着望远镜，偷偷用余光瞄着Derek，而Derek坐在长椅上，似乎对这种微妙尴尬的气氛浑然不觉，他拿起脚边的酒瓶，仰头喝了几口便盯着夜空，像是要把所有注意力都倾注在那里。

“哦，看呐，M57星云！”Stiles打破了沉默，只见他兴奋地抬起头，冲Derek招手道，“嘿，快来，我发现离星云很近的地方有一颗很暗的恒星！”Derek站起身走过来，Stiles忙让出观测位置给他。

“你加了UHC滤镜？”

“哇哦，老兄，你可真是专业！”Stiles兴奋地顺手揽过正低头看望远镜的Derek拍了拍他的肩膀，Derek没有回答，只是不太友好地盯着他的手。Stiles这才意识到自己的举动太过逾越，对方可不像自己是个神经大条的自来熟，于是赶紧收回了自己的手。

“呃……你好像……空手来的？”为了缓解尴尬他决定岔开话题。Derek冲他晃了下手中的酒瓶。

“哦，哦，这也是观星必备哈！”Stiles也举起手中的苏打水，不过目光却在Derek的酒瓶上转了一圈，要知道Stiles还没有到法律允许可以饮酒的年纪，可青少年们总揣着点叛逆思想，越是不让他们做的事情越要去做，更何况他可是Stiles。

他细微的举动被Derek捕捉到了。

“想喝？”

Stiles舔了舔嘴唇连忙摆手，“不不不，我还没有满21周岁呢！这可不行！”

Derek撇了撇嘴没有再说话，独自继续喝着。

“呃……我是说，其实我离21岁也就差那么几周了……我说的是真的！”

Derek一脸无趣地直接把酒瓶递给了他。

没有杯子，Stiles犹豫了一下，抬眼对上了Derek不耐烦的眼神，他只得就着Derek刚刚喝过的瓶口，咕咚喝了一大口——他可不想在这时候丢脸。

“这酒真他妈劲！Cool！”辛辣的液体滑过他的喉咙，整个食道立刻火烧一般迅速发烫，“哦，这上面写的是什么……啊哈，是俄文！”

 

法克，俄国酒。

 

Stiles失去意识之前听到了自己倒地的声音。

 

 

胃里翻江倒海的呕吐感刺激醒了Stiles，此时Derek正把他扛在肩上向汽车走去，头朝下倒转充血的脑袋和一颠一颠地摇晃让Stiles差点要吐出来，他难过地咕哝了一声，可惜Derek并不理会他微弱的抗议。而Derek显然不是一位照顾醉酒人士的好手，他把不省人事的Stiles塞进车里的动作略欠温柔，甚至还有那么一点粗暴，让Stiles的脑袋在车框上敲了一下，唔，听声音敲得还不轻。

这一下倒把Stiles敲了个半醒。

“呃啊……发生了什么……”Stiles瘫软在副驾驶座的椅子里，双手捂着被撞到的地方呻吟着。

“你从没喝过酒吗？”Derek的语气听起来显然并不高兴——谁愿意送一个醉鬼回家？

Stiles用双手抹了抹脸，依旧没有清醒的感觉，他右手扶着自己的头，感觉整个头皮下面的血管都在叫嚣着，一涨一涨的跳动着。

“……偷过嘴……没有喝过……俄国酒……”他转过脸看着Derek，“……这是……伏特加吗？”

Derek看了他一眼并没有回答他。

“嗝！嘿嘿……”

Stiles打了一个酒嗝，伸出手去抓Derek的胳膊，嘿嘿地笑了起来，说话语气也变得就像在撒娇。

“唔……停车……我想尿尿……”

“你很快就要到家了。”

这时候如果是正常的Stiles一定能听出对方的咬牙切齿，可惜现在Derek旁边只是一只醉鬼。

在回到家之前这个醉鬼最好控制住自己的膀胱，Derek不由得脚下略微加重了一点。

喝醉的人对于加速带来的推背感还是相当敏感，刚刚的加速令Stiles的胃就像结束中场休息的球场，又开始喧嚣沸腾起来，他用手捂住嘴，试图建立着最后的防线。

“你若是敢吐在这里我发誓我会撕开你的喉咙！”Derek也察觉到Stiles即将发生什么，他恶狠狠地嚷道。

“还是喜欢……我的吉普……这种车……实在是……”Stiles捂住嘴的手无力地滑落到腿上，半眯着眼看着一脸惊恐的Derek。嘿，这个表情出现在这个人脸上简直是棒透了，Stiles咧开嘴，展示了一个友好的笑容（至少他是这么认为的），打算说一个俏皮话让对方放松，然而事与愿违，他刚张开口——

“呕……！”

 

 

第二天早上，当Stiles醒来的时候他躺在自己的床上，穿着干净的睡衣，除了轻微晕眩和头疼在提醒着自己仍处于宿醉。

他呻吟着起身，双脚刚沾地毯便碰到了一个冰凉的金属物。

是他的望远镜，还保持着组装好的状态，横放在地上，布套也很随意的放在旁边。

Stiles努力回想昨天究竟发生了什么，他只记得自己去观星台观星，碰到了Derek Hale，然后……喝了酒？

哦，之后怎么了……实在是回想不起来，头上还鼓着一个大包的Stiles轻揉着肿块决定放弃徒劳地回忆，他只想去喝杯水。

不知是不是双胞胎都有心灵感应，Thomas端着一杯清水和一碗水果沙拉走进了他的房间，“嘿，你可算醒了。”他将杯子递给Stiles，“我想你需要这个。”

“爱你！”Stiles接过一饮而尽，抹了抹嘴巴把空杯递回给Thomas，问道：“我昨天是怎么回来的？”

“你一点都不记得了吗？”Stiles觉得Thomas看他的眼神有一点怪怪的，但他说不出原因。

Stiles摊开双手耸了一下肩，宿醉的他现在还做不了摇头这个动作。

Thomas眯起双眼笑了一下，道：“你确定要知道吗，我想你知道真相以后会感激我原本不打算告诉你的，”他把那碗水果沙拉塞进Stiles手里，“来，先把这个吃了。”

“呃……你就别卖关子了……”Stiles隐隐觉得昨晚他失去意识后，似乎过的并不愉快。

“好吧，Derek Hale送你回来的。”

“关于这个我有点印象。”Stiles说，“我很感激他并没有把我丢在那里露营，你知道就算是夏天的夜晚在户外睡一觉也是挺够受的。”

“然后你吐了。”Thomas双手环在胸前，歪着头，脸上的表情有点无奈，“他拎着满身呕吐物的你出现在门口的样子我想我这辈子都不会忘记。”

Stiles的脑袋嗡的一下大了。

醉鬼不可饶恕的罪状——呕吐！

希望Derek不会和喝醉酒的人计较……

“而且你是在他车里吐的。”

还有什么能比这个更糟的吗？

“他身上也都是你的呕吐物。”

Jesus!

Stiles张着嘴，半天说不出话来，他的大脑已经当机了。

 

“你还好么？”Thomas明知故问，看着面前这个一脸蠢样的“自己”实在是太好玩了。

“并不……”Stiles抱着脑袋在床上翻滚，他有气无力地说道：“Derek Hale居然没有杀了我……哦不……”他隐约想起来Derek 说过，吐在车上就会撕开他的喉咙。

就凭这点，Stiles觉得Derek能让他活着回来简直是恩赐。

“他见我出来就丢下你走了，看上去相当生气。我是说，换做谁都很会生气。”Thomas继续说，“不过你放心，是我给你洗的澡换的衣服，所以你小屁股的贞操还在。”

Stiles仰面躺着，他已经连说话的力气都没有了，Thomas的调侃他无力反击。

“嘿，还活着吗？不跟你开玩笑了，我个人觉得你应该去找他道谢。”

“哦…………有时间……我会的……”

Stiles答应了下来，但是Derek应该一辈子都不想再见到他。

他也希望一辈子都不要再见到Derek Hale。

 

**

然而那个他一辈子不想见到的人，正站在讲台上。

Derek正在黑板上书写，漂亮的黑板字并没有引起多少学生的兴趣，因为课程安排在周末的第一节，许多没有睡醒的学生正忙着补眠。

几堂课下来，不少对Derek有其他私人兴趣的女生也摸清了这位不苟言笑滴水不进的老师的脾气，大都放弃了，“就像一尊石膏像。”Stiles曾在课间听到她们的议论，所以整间教室认真听课的学生并不算多。

“那么下面谁能例举出一个恒星的分类法？”Derek 在课堂上进行了一次提问。

教室里一片寂静。

他扫视了一圈，还醒着的要么呆呆的看着他，要么躲避着他的目光，好像自己会吃了他们。“没有人知道吗？”他又追问了一句，“任意一个。”

 

依旧一片寂静，他甚至看到最后一排刚才还在悄悄说话的学生对他露出一副敢怒不敢言的不耐烦表情，似乎他打搅了他们。

Derek在心里叹了一口气，他答应过Peter如果再被辞退就得回去继承家族事业，所以他不能发火，不能掀桌，不能把拳头放在这些家伙的脸上。

再说，他喜欢天文，他不想用暴力亵渎这门课。

“呃……我想，有光谱分类，唔……还有依据恒星与其他星球的关系以及运动情况……哦，还有依据恒星体积与质量，其他的我就不是太清楚了。”正当他转过身准备继续写黑板打法课堂时间的时候，身后转来一把声音。

循着声音望去，Derek找到了刚才那位回答者，他穿着毫无品味的T恤格子衬衫，戴着一个看上去愚蠢的黑框眼镜。

Stiles Stilinski，Derek在心里念出了他的名字。

这个自从拿到花名册后一直记下的名字。

Derek挑了挑眉毛，继续发问：“你能简单说一下你刚才提到的光谱分类吗，只需要说出类型和颜色，Stilinski先生。”

Damn it！Derek•他果然记得我•Hale！

“咳……”安静的教室只能听到自己的声音，Stiles甚至觉得听到了回音。他能感受到许多道目光从四面八方集中在他身上，Stiles努力保持冷静去忽略他们，但有一道目光来自Derek，这让他的耳朵都在发热。他尽量回忆起在课外书上看到的内容，试图用平静的语气掩盖自己的紧张，回答道：“有O型淡蓝色，B型蓝白色，A型白色还有……F型金白色，G型黄色，K型橙色，M型红色，好吧让我想想……唔R和N型橙到红色恒星，哦，后来它们合称为碳星，记为C……最后是S型红色。”

教室再度陷入了沉默，Stiles希望这场课堂教学互动尽快结束。

“我不得不说你超出了我对整间教室的预期，”只听Derek说，“答对了。”

话音刚落，下课铃便响了起来。

得救了。

下课铃救援成功！Stiles觉得自己回答Derek的一个问题简直能减寿五年。

“你总是能带给我惊喜，Stilinski先生。那么现在下课。”Derek丢下这么一句后，就像平常一样卷起书本走出了教室。

Stiles总觉得他话里有话。

 

周末的选修只有这一节课，若不是真爱，谁会浪费大好时光只为一节课早起。下了课的Stiles打着哈欠来到地下车库，在思考是回家补眠还是干脆出去浪一圈，唔，要不要试试约约Lydia？

正准备打开车门的他隐约听到有争执的声音，Stiles循声悄悄走过去，瞧瞧那是谁，他看到了Derek。

准确的说，是Derek Hale和一个女人。

这位女士是背对着Stiles的，所以他只知道这是一位身材姣好的金发美女。

她面对着Derek正倚在对方身上，Derek也面对着她，双手撑在后面的车上，而他身后就是他那辆拉风的黑色Camaro。

要不是刚才的争执声，光看这俩人的造型还以为是一对正在调情的恋人。

Stiles准备离开，开玩笑，他可不想与Derek Hale再产生什么戏剧性的问题了。

然而他们的对话传进了自己的耳朵。

“亲爱的，刚才你似乎对我说了很难听的话，Derek，是我听错了吗？”

“不，你的耳朵没有问题，我刚才让你‘去。死。’。”Derek冷冷地回答。

“你这么迷恋我，怎么舍得我死呢？”女人伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着Derek的眉眼，就像在抚摸自己的珍宝，而Derek身体似乎被她控制住不能挣脱，只能扭过头，像躲避毒蝎的尾针，“要知道你离开以后，我每时每刻都在想你，想你的吻，你的抚摸，折磨得都快令我发疯了。”女人故意喘息着，在Derek身上轻蹭。

“你原本就是一个疯子。”Derek皱眉，脸上掩饰不住厌恶的神情。

女人下一秒就一拳打在Derek的脸上，后者被打了个踉跄，扶住引擎盖才稳住身体。

“Jesus!”Stiles被女人突发的疯狂举动吓着了，不由自主发出了声音。

两个人都转过脸看着他。

“哦，我是说……Jesus!可找到你了Hale老师，哦嗨，我没有打搅到你们吧？”Stiles慌乱地手舞足蹈着，就好像他是刚刚发现Derek，“哦……那个，那个……Coach教练说有很重要的事情要和你商量……”他冲Derek挤了一下眼睛，然后用似乎自己说的是实话一样真诚地目光看了一眼那位陌生的女士，“对，他让我立刻找到你，他……他在办公室等着你呢……”

Stiles说完，停车场陷入了沉默。

Come on！这是在帮你啊Derek Hale，那个女的不信就算了为什么你也摆出一副不信的表情看着我！Stiles真想上去掐住Derek的脖子。

“居然被打搅了呢，”Stiles没想到的是那个女人率先做出让步，“看来你不像以前无所事事，变得很忙了，反正都在一个城市里，我们会经常碰面的，Derek。”

Derek看了一眼那个女人，没有说话，起身迈开长腿带着Stiles离开了停车场。

 

在上升的电梯里，Stiles和Derek大眼瞪小眼。

“谢谢。”

“……什么？”

“谢谢你替我解围。”Stiles没想到Derek就算是道谢也还是那副冷漠的表情，“还是说Coach教练真的还在办公室等着我？”

“当然不是……”Stiles小声回答，他记得最后一次回头的时候，看到那女人手里拿着一把匕首。

原来Derek刚才受制于那把匕首，如果自己不出现，那个女人会对Derek做什么？但Stiles觉得Derek应该不会愿意与他交流自己的风流韵事，所以他决定不再多嘴刚才看到的。

电梯在一楼停下，门慢慢打开。

“忘记你刚才看到的。”Derek丢下这句便跨出电梯走了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

危险，冷漠，无趣。这是stiles最初对Derek的印象（还有该死的英俊，虽然他并不想承认）。现在看来，还要再加上一项——关系混乱。谁会和一个随身带着匕首的女人扯上关系呢。

然而Stiles没想到自己很快又再次见到Derek。

 

Stiles每隔一周的周日都会去本地博物馆的天文分馆做义工，工作内容也很简单，给需要的参观者提供免费的讲解服务。

“好的，我们今天的宇宙旅行就到此结束了，欢迎下次乘坐我的企业号，我是舰长Stiles，祝你们生活愉快~！”Stiles结束了给一组小朋友的讲解，与他们在门口挥手告别。

刚一转身却撞到了身后的人，“对不起！”他下意识地道歉。对方似乎很壮实，Stiles差点被弹了出去，还好他及时稳住了身形。

Stiles觉得自己的鼻梁都被撞断了，这是何等可怕的肉体。顺着对方结实的胸肌向上望去，Stiles看到了老朋友。

“你在这里做什么？”Stiles揉着鼻梁问，眼泪都疼出来了。

“参观。”

说完Derek便迈开长腿跨进博物馆，他走两步突然停下回头问道：“你不负责讲解吗？”

Damn it！Derek•阴魂不散•Hale！

 

……

“现在我们看到的是太阳系的模拟模型，中间这个胖胖的大黄球就是我们的太阳了……”

不就是讲解么，Stiles就当带领了一个严肃的不苟言笑的陌生人，哦，又不是第一次见这种参观者。不过Derek既然能教授他们通俗天文学，应该不需要讲解员就能独立参观，为什么还要自己充当讲解？

“看来你真心喜欢天文。”Derek看着正手舞足蹈滔滔不绝的Stiles说。

“……当然土星可不是太阳系…………等等，什么？”

“你知道当我在花名册上看到你这个小混蛋的时候我是怎么想的吗？”面前的小家伙紧张兮兮的表情让Derek心底产生了一丝丝愉悦，Derek不由地想捉弄他，于是他也这么做了。

“……怎么想的？”其实Stiles想说的是——你想干什么。

“我想‘如果这个小混蛋在我的课上睡着我一定当着全班的面撕开他的喉咙！’”

“嘿！我可不会在你的课上睡觉！”Stiles赶紧捂住自己的脖子，好像Derek下一秒就要凶残地扑向他，“你怎么这么喜欢撕别人喉咙？！”

“我想……这应该是……家族嗜好？”一个声音突然插了进来。

虽然是周末，参观者三三两两并不是太多，一位着装得体的绅士走向他们，想来刚才插话者应该就是他。

“你好。”他礼貌地向Stiles进行了问候便转向Derek，“我就知道能在这里找到你。”

而Derek没有回答，只是一副“洗耳恭听”的姿态看着他。

“我不知道你刚才离开会议室的举动是否经过深思熟虑，”只听那名绅士接着开口道，似乎并不需要Derek回答他什么，“Derek Hale你是一名成年人，我希望你今后的举动不要再这么幼稚，你应该做什么，不应该做什么，这些老生常谈的问题我也不想再费口舌重复。”

Stiles觉得自己应该离开，这里似乎变成了家庭会议，显然自己并没有收到与会邀请。而那位绅士一脸平静地说着咄咄逼人的话，Stiles觉得他们的家族嗜好其实应该是面瘫。

他似乎没有停下来的意思，继续说道：“以前还有Laura替你挡着，让你做你想做的事，现在她不在了，你是家族唯一的继承人，这是不争的事实。难道你不应该尽一点Hale家庭成员的责任来报答一直庇护你的人们吗？你还想像以前那样躲在Laura的羽翼下做一个看星星的娘娘腔吗？”

等等，等等。这似乎也让Stiles感到了不平——作为在场的另一个“看星星的娘娘腔”。

“嘿！谁说看星星就是娘娘腔？还有，他可不是娘娘腔，我的意思是……你见过长成金刚一样的娘娘腔吗？呃，金刚你知道吗？哦哦哦哦哦！那种的……”Stiles做着金刚捶胸的动作，Derek瞪大了眼睛就像Stiles是一只怪物一样，而那位刚刚在说教的绅士，饶有兴趣地看着Stiles，他问道：“对不起，这位先生，你是谁？”

“我是这位金刚先生的学生。我叫Stiles Stilinski。”Stiles站直了身体，挺起胸。

“哦？你是他的学生……”

“是的，他的学生！你要知道这在学校可是一件极其骄傲的事情，若是在食堂说‘我是Derek Hale的学生’还能免费多拿一只甜甜圈——那可是食堂最好吃的东西了！”

“哦？‘Derek的学生’还能免费多拿一只甜甜圈？”绅士乐呵呵地向Derek投出探询的目光。

Derek无奈地捂住额头。

“我可不是开玩笑！”Stiles一脸认真地继续说道，“我们都很喜欢Derek Hale老师的课，尽管……他看上去面瘫又不苟言笑，然而他学识丰富，他的课可是上座率最高的呢！而且你知道的，他的外表，在学生中相当有人气！”

绅士听着Stiles一本正经地胡言乱语似乎很满意，他笑眯眯地说道：“这真是令我意外，Derek回家从来不跟我们提起学校的事情。”他向Stiles友好地伸出手，“你好Stiles Stilinski先生，哦，真是失礼，一直都没有自我介绍，我叫Peter Hale。”

“哦嗨，你好！Peter……”Stiles赶紧握住对方的手，“Hale……？”

“如你所见，他是我的叔叔。”一直沉默不语的Derek终于开口了。

“你可以叫我Peter。”Derek的叔叔依旧面带微笑，好像与刚才严肃说教的是两个人，“老实说，我一直很担心Derek，他拒绝继承家庭事业而且近期频繁的更换工作……”

面对Stiles，这位叫做Peter Hale的绅士似乎有很强的倾诉欲。

“你该退场了，”Derek毫不留情的打断他，“你也了解到了你想知道的事情，而且——”Derek用下巴指了指Stiles，“他还在工作。”

Peter没有理睬，不过他也对Stiles做了道别的手势，他一脸无奈地看着Stiles说道：“很难相处是吧？不过在我出现之前看到你们有所交流我还是很欣慰的，我是说，正常的交流，他终于有不用拳头说话的时候了……”

“……Peter！”

“好吧好吧，那么这位年轻的朋友，下次再见了，我很喜欢你，有空可以来我家里做客。”他冲Stiles摆摆手便离开了博物馆。

 

 

目送Peter Hale走出天文馆，Stiles和Derek两个人面面相窥。

“呃……”

“那个……”

两人异口同声。

 

Stiles先做了一个“请”的手势。

“我好像又要像你道谢了。”Derek说，“再次的，感谢你。”

“哦……嘿，别这样，你都弄得我不好意思了。”Stiles搔搔脑袋，“呃……我好像不小心得知了不少‘神秘的Hale老师’的小秘密？”

“……”

“我倒是不介意再知道一些独家内幕，呃，如果你愿意的话……”他欲言又止。

Come on，Stiles Stilinski好奇所有的八卦，所有的。

读懂他意思的Derek并没有拒绝，他叹了一口气问道：“你什么时候下班？”

“什么？”

“难道你想在这里闲聊？”

Jesus!难以置信，面前的这个人是Derek Hale吗？！

“快了！我六点半就换班了！”

机会稍纵即逝不是吗？更何况这可是Derek Hale，今天是怎么了？火星要撞击地球了吗？诺查丹玛斯预言迟到多年终于要实现了？Stiles鬼灵精的脑袋里冒出一堆不切实际的猜测。

“那我在外面等你。”Derek说完头也不回的向大门走去。

 

如果接下来有迫不及待需要去做的事，时间总是会过得很慢，仿佛柯罗诺斯的恶作剧。

Stiles正饱受这个“恶作剧”的煎熬。

当他急急忙忙冲出大门，四处张望的时候，却发现外面广场上并没有那个穿着黑皮衣的身影。

Stiles略微有点失望，正当他在思考是继续等下去还是回家的时候，冷不丁身后传来那道熟悉的冰冷的声音，“在这里。”

Derek正靠在Stiles身后那根浮雕柱子上。

“我们去哪里？”

“顶楼有个观星台。”

 

*******

Stiles将刚买的热狗与啤酒递给Derek，然后一屁股坐在Derek旁边。Derek接过热狗闻了闻，犹犹豫豫地咬了一口后便一口一口地吃了起来。

“味道不错吧？”用热狗解决了晚饭的Stiles犹豫着如何开口，他不知该如何开始这场“不太真实的密谈”。

“Laura是我的姐姐，几年前死于一场车祸。”

显然Derek更为直接。

“呃……请节哀。”这种时候Stiles一般会拍拍对方的后背以示安慰，但是现在这个坐在他旁边的人显然不是一般人，Stiles缩回探出一半的手，尴尬地来回搓了搓。

“我们家一直在镇上生活，十几年前一场大火，只幸存Peter、Laura和我……”

“我听说那是一场人为纵火？”Stiles试探地追问道。

Derek看向Stiles，平日紧锁的眉头因为疑惑而加深，Stiles则睁大眼睛无辜地望着他，Derek突然想到了什么，叹了口气：“Stilinski……我早该想到的，你父亲是警察。”

Stiles玩着自己的刘海不好意思地说道：“抱歉，我撒谎了，没有什么听说……我也是偷看了我爸的卷宗档案……”

Derek并没有在意，只听他继续说道：“是他们重振了Hale家，而我是任性妄为的家伙，Peter说的没错，我只是一个躲在Laura羽翼下的胆小鬼。”

Stiles没有接话，因为Derek并没有停下。恐怕这是Stiles认识Derek以后，除了上课Derek说过最多话的一天了。

“Peter希望我跟着他学如何做生意，我们为此吵过很多次，每一次都不欢而散。于是Laura放弃了自己的喜好和事业跟着Peter学习经商，准备继承家业。”Stiles看着那两片平时禁闭的嘴唇随着说话张开又合上，觉得有点不真实。Derek说到这里，扭头看着身边的Stiles，“Peter觉得反正家里有一个继承人就够了。然而她去世后，我没有选择去尽到一个家庭成员的责任。”

Stiles赶紧将目光移到对方眼睛上，抿了抿嘴。

“显而易见我是个自私的家伙。”Derek仰头一口气喝完了罐里的酒，狠狠地将易拉罐捏扁。

“呃，Derek，你好像喝醉了。”Stiles试图扭转这个沉重的话题。

“我可不是你。”Derek送去一个鄙视的眼神。

“容我为自己辩护。”Stiles可不想再获得一个“一杯倒的弱鸡”这种称呼，“哦，嘿！等等！”他突然想到了什么，站起身拍手道，“你身为教师居然给未满21岁的学生喝酒！还是俄国酒！啊哈……”

“……”洋洋得意的“啊哈！”在Derek面无表情的注视下消了尾音。

Derek刚才的确是喝多了，Stiles愤愤地想着。所以才会一次冒出这么多单词，现在酒醒了，又变回“正常的”Derek Hale。

Stiles在手边摸索了半天才想起自己只买了啤酒，忘记给自己买饮料了，有些口渴。

突然一罐啤酒出现在他眼前，“如果你再喝醉吐在我车里，我真会撕开你的喉咙，我发誓。”原本想说些俏皮话的Stiles看着Derek的眼睛，他觉得Derek这次肯定是认真的。

“其实……我有些话不知道要不要说……”关于Peter今天出现的事，Stiles觉得有很多话想说，然而那毕竟是别人的家事，他不知道如何开口。

“那就不要说。”

Derek Hale真是个讨厌的家伙。

但事实上，仅仅是“Derek Hale似乎有点对我敞开内心”这种想法就已经让Stiles想要狂奔尖叫，他的指尖和头皮都因为这种认知而开始发麻。

 

“秋季星空的亮星较少，今天云层比较厚，肉眼辨识度太低了。”被拒绝的Stiles只好换个话题。

“在城里，灯光太多了。”

“要是能去一趟阿拉斯加看看极光，看看星星该有多好……”Stiles叹了口气，“Thomas肯定不会放心我一个人去，Thomas去了那个Minho肯定也得跟着，呜哇，我可不想变成家族旅行……”

Derek没有说话，只传来罐中液体与罐身的碰撞声。

Stiles的手心有些出汗，握着的啤酒罐变得滑腻，他的胸口轰隆地响着，捏住啤酒罐的手指跟着脉搏一起突突地跳。他必须说些别的什么，任何的！而同时他也不希望对方认为他是个轻薄又逾越的人。

“我觉得Peter叔很爱你。” Stiles还是决定说出来。

“你知道？”

“可能是你的交流障碍蒙蔽了你。你可别一不高兴就撕我的喉咙，虽然我知道你现在就想撕开他。”

Stiles不知道这样的玩笑算不算太过分，他不希望伤到Derek的感情。

“你知道就好。”Derek哼了一声。

“无论是Peter叔还是你的姐姐Laura小姐，他们都爱你。他们希望你生活的体面富裕同时也能愉快。”Stiles发现Derek把目光投向了他，他一瞬间觉得有点吞咽困难，于是清了清嗓子，“Peter叔，哈，他就像所有广泛意义上的老爹一样，他原先以为你和以前一样无所事事，或者干什么搞砸什么才会强行要求你继承家业，毕竟把你锁在身边带着总比放你出去闯祸好。”

“…………”

“你不信？你看当他得知你在学校过得很好的时候有多开心！我认为，他应该还在把你当成一个晚辈，一个孩子。”

Derek用鼻子轻哼了一声。

“这其实和我老爹还有我哥非常像。天，我真的不适合说这些话，心灵鸡汤什么的已经太过时了不是吗。不过，我认为你不应该因此而苛责Peter。这有点儿像那什么，呃，叛逆期的青少年？”

Stiles自顾自地说了一长串。他认为在某种意义上，自己和Derek已经是很熟稔的关系，至少在这个学校里，他敢打赌。

但Derek的沉默又让他的胃开始往下坠。

 

好像有些得意忘形了。

 

“呃……你生气了吗？”

 

对面男孩发红的鼻尖、耳尖还有小心翼翼的样子明显取悦到了Derek。

 

“没有。你这白痴。”

“嘿！别无缘无故的骂人啊！”

 

Stiles向银河系发誓，他绝对看到Derek笑了，虽然那几乎是一闪而逝的。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

 

 

“阿嚏！”吸着鼻子的Stiles推开车门，他的鼻尖已经被鼻涕摧残的通红。

要说秋冬交替最容易得的病，似乎就是感冒了。这都要归罪于前两天与Derek野营地的观测活动。

自从那次顶楼与Derek的“谈心”后，Stiles便主动邀请Derek担任学校观星兴趣小组的指导老师（会长当然是Stiles），并组织各种与观星有关的活动，Derek一开始似乎并不情愿，或者说他一直是那一副不情愿的样子，但是面对Stiles热情的邀请他也答应了下来，这次小组组织周末驱车去野营地开展了一次观星露营活动。虽然不是第一次露营的Stiles依旧低估了夜里的温度，然而他总不能跑去别人的帐篷里抢被子，Derek的帐篷更是想都别想。

 

 

“中午要吃的药已经放在你包里的内袋了，记得午餐之后再吃了他。”Thomas从副驾驶座窗伸出脑袋来叮嘱道。

“好的，老妈子……”Stiles怏怏地回答。

“你叫Thomas妈妈，那岂不是得喊我爸爸？”停好车从驾驶座上下来的Minho伸出一只手胡乱抚摸着Stiles的脑袋，“来，Stiles小宝贝儿，叫爸爸！”

Stiles挥开Minho捣乱的手，拜托，他可不是畏惧Minho那校园红人的身份和那一身肌肉的橄榄球员一般的体格（虽然他是田径队的）。重感冒的他别说鼻子，甚至脑袋也感觉被塞满的鼻涕，沉甸甸的。

今天状态不行，影响实力的发挥，Stiles决定不和Minho计较。

“哦对了，”已经往学校大门走去的Stiles突然停住脚步，回过头来，用他那充满鼻音的沙哑嗓子压低声音严肃地叮嘱Thomas，“下午那件事千万别忘记了。”

“好了好了，快进去吧。”Minho推着Stiles向学校走去，“我会提醒Thomas的，你鬼鬼祟祟的样子，别人还以为你们在做什么‘交易’。”

 

Stiles和Thomas的确有一笔交易。

其实很简单，今天要进行跑步体能考试，男生需要跑3000米，虽然只要跑到终点就可以有成绩，然而突然重感冒到脑袋发胀四肢酸痛无力的Stiles并不能参与也不想请病假——以后还要抽时间一个人补跑，谁乐意！Stiles把目标锁定在自己老哥身上，只要拜托Thomas代替他去跑。

他已经打听过了，Thomas的系是早上跑，Stiles自己的系则在下午。Thomas和他的男朋友Minho都是田径队的，以他的体力分上下午跑两场绝对不成问题！

 

“老师们根本分不清我们俩，”面对有些犹豫的Thomas，Stiles说，“而且一场上午一场下午，我相信你没问题！”

“Stiles，你知道你可以等感冒好了以后自己跑的。”Thomas原本没有课，他已经计划好了和Minho驱车周边出游，若不是为了这次考试，他们当天上午就可以出发。

“求你了，”Stiles吸吸鼻子说，“再说，你和你男朋友同居这事上我可一直在帮你向老爸撒谎。”

“嘿！Stiles你是一个小恶魔！”

Sheriff警长并不知道Thomas和Minho同居的事情，他以为公寓里只住着自己家的双胞胎，偶尔警长来城里看望兄弟俩的时候，三个人都要大扫除一番——将Minho的衣物藏起来。然后可怜的Minho有时候还要思考如何度过不能回家的那一晚。

Thomas最后还是答应替Stiles去考试，不过Stiles知道就算不搬出爸爸，Thomas最后还是会帮他的。

 

 

下午学生们三三两两地散落在操场集合点等待考试开始，Thomas独自坐在场边，中午午休的时候他让Minho学着Stiles平日的造型将头发微微用发胶抓了一下，同为发胶爱好者的Minho果然手法独到，光从发型上看就有几分Stiles的影子，更何况两张相似到乱真的脸。

“你真不能用发胶，太像Stiles了，”午休时Minho一边拨弄着Thomas的头发一边笑着说，他的眼睛眯成两弯月牙，“万一哪天家里无人我来个背后偷袭，结果不是你是Stiles，你会不会杀了我？”

“那你可得看清楚了袭击，Stiles肯定会尖叫起来，”Thomas捞过Minho的脸颊亲了一口，“而我会直接揍你一拳。”他用手指点了点刚才亲吻的地方。

 

 

Thomas还是有些紧张，偶尔有Stiles的同学发现他过来和他打招呼，甚至想来聊天，他只好指指自己的嗓子，虽然同为双胞胎，但声线上还是略微有点差别，更何况今天的Stiles还带着浓重的鼻音。对方便会恍然大悟，哦，Stiles感冒嗓子哑了不好说话——这是Stiles早上努力在各处散布的“谣言”。

 

“Stiles！我的天，你不是说感冒没办法跑的吗？”准备来场边做热身的Scott发现了Thomas并向他走来，“你真的可以吗？要知道你上午睡着时鼻涕和口水糊了一书！”

“呃……嗨，是我……Thomas。”Thomas向Scott眨了下眼睛，尴尬地回答。

“OMG！Thomas？！”Scott这才反应过来，他四处看了一眼压低声音，“Stiles居然想出这个办法！不过你可别跑太快了，哦，你这个田径队的速度，你得跟着我的步伐跑，不然肯定穿帮！”

“好的。”有Scott做掩护，Thomas微微放心了一点，从高中起这两个小家伙就厮混在一起，四处闯祸，不过多半是Stiles牵得头。

 

而此时Stiles躲在操场边的灌木丛后面悄悄地张望着，操场上人很多他离得又远，所以看得并不是十分真切，根本没法辨认出Thomas在哪儿。然而远处体育教练身边站着的黑色身影让他很在意。

那个身影非常熟悉。

但那个人应该不会出现在这里。

 

“青春靓丽的大学生们！集合了！嘿！姑娘小伙子们看这里！”操场上，体育教练吹响了口中的哨子，招呼着操场上的学生们。

同学们围拢过来，只听他说：“早上有几个家伙磨磨蹭蹭，所以由于时间关系，部分同学只能改到下午考试，因此我们下午考试的人数非常多。”他顿了顿，向大家介绍起身边的黑衣男人，“我一个人肯定不能管得过来你们这么多人，于是我很荣幸地邀请到了这位帅哥帮我监考，大家欢迎Derek Hale老师！”

Derek依旧那张面无表情的脸，淡淡地点了下头算是打了招呼。不过帅气的外表依然引起了女生们的注意，女生们开始交头接耳窃窃私语起来。

“嘿！嘿！安静！”体育教练吹了一声哨子才稍微平息了女生们的骚动，“很抱歉女士们，下面男生去 Hale老师那边排队，女生来我这边！好了，快动起来！”

在女生们的嘘声中，Derek和体育教练对在场的学生开始进行点名和分配考核顺序。

 

Derek原本是来学校取遗忘在办公室的东西的，却被刚巧正愁缺人帮忙的体育教练硬塞了一本花名册拉来操场。以他的性格可不会乖乖被拉来做苦力，若不是想起Stiles曾抱怨过他有场体育考试是在没课的下午。

虽然体育教练也并没有给他拒绝的机会。

不知道为什么，Derek总觉得今天的“Stiles”有些奇怪，集合前他就已经发现了一个人缩在场边的“Stiles”，只见平时精力过剩的家伙此刻却像只安静的小猫，一直低着头搓着自己的衣角，似乎不愿意与人交流——这可不寻常。点名取出发顺序时的他眼神也明显有些躲闪，甚至没正眼看过Derek，明明前两天还一起露营观星时还是精力旺盛得要命。

“Stiles”的反常让Derek更为在意他的一举一动。

随着哨声响起，“Stiles”和其他学生一起起跑，一开始他跟在Scott的后面，跑起来并没有什么特别，Derek觉得可能是最近一直和Stiles在一起，所以对他过分注意了。

许多在起跑阶段用光蛮劲的学生速度渐渐慢了下来，Thomas依旧跟在Scott的后面和他保持相同的节奏，Scott毕竟是长曲棍球队的，所以第一圈过后两人逐渐变成了第一梯队前半段。

直到第二圈过半，Scott也有些体力不支，原本领先Thomas半个身子的他逐渐落在Thomas后面，甚至渐渐追不上Thomas的背影了。

而眼前失去Scott领跑的Thomas已经全神贯注在这场跑步里，他也忘记了现在他不是Thomas而是Stiles的替考，中长跑讲究在跑的过程中要匀速，此时的Thomas甚至有了明显的提速，他用比第一圈更短的速度进入第三圈。

Stiles能跑这么快？皱着眉头盯着码表的Derek有了疑惑，他甚至猜测“Stiles”是不是算错了圈数所以提前加速了。

而当“Stiles”甩掉原先的第一名进入真正的加速区的时候，他再一次提高了自己的速度。

简直是在用跑100米的速度来跑3000米，已经落后半圈的Scott望着对面的Thomas感叹着。

沉浸在奔跑中的Thomas突然瞥到了终点线上的Derek，该死！他这才想起来自己是在帮Stiles考试，他想减慢速度然而一直保持机械运动的身体并没有跟上大脑的节奏。

Thomas在接近终点的地方摔倒了。

甚至惯性让他以翻滚的姿势滚过了终点线。

“Stiles！”Derek向躺在地上挣扎着爬起来的“Stiles”跑去，只见呻吟着的男孩身上有很多擦伤，膝盖也破皮并蜿蜒流下触目惊心的红色，Derek紧紧抿着嘴，表情几乎算得上是可怕，他横抱起因疼痛而抽气的Thomas向医务室跑去。

“我很好，我很好！请让我下来！”突然被Derek公主抱起的Thomas顾不上疼痛，挣扎着要下来，然而Derek的力气很大他根本无法挣脱。

 

 

Thomas就这样在众目睽睽之下被Derek抱进了医务室，校医显然也被这进门的阵势吓了一跳，但还没容得她开口，Derek将Thomas轻放到病床上，冷冷地对她说：“他流血了。”

校医有条不紊地翻出药品为病床上的男孩处理伤口，“嘶……”Thomas拧着眉毛，咬着牙吸了一口气。在疼痛中他都能感受到Derek锐利的凝视。

 

“你不是Stiles。”

 

这是一句肯定句，并没有带丝毫疑问。

Thomas只得装作在看校医的动作，他不敢抬头去看那个将他送到医务室的男人，不敢去迎视他的目光。

“Stiles呢？”

这是一个逃不掉的疑问句。

“呃，他感冒了，所以……”Thomas冲Derek使了个眼色，替考并不是值得公开宣扬的事情，更何况校医还在场。

“这个小混蛋！”

没错，他的确是个小混蛋。Thomas在心里附和着。

Derek刚要继续开口，“Thomaaaas！！”一声急切地呼喊伴随着医务室的门巨大撞击声打断了他，开个门能开出拆楼的架势也只能是门口这个有着漂亮小麦色肌肤喘着粗气的亚裔男孩了。

他明显是狂奔而来的，额头沁出汗水，顺着脸颊滑过一道水痕，这个肌肉线条明显的男孩显然没有想到还有别人在医务室，他好像突然想起什么显得有些不知所措，就那样保持双手撑着门框的动作呆呆地堵在门口。

“你的朋友来了，那我走了。”在Derek的注视下Minho侧身让出了通道。

眼看着Derek离开并关上医务室的门，Minho有些无措地搬来一张凳子坐在床前，“我……是不是干了坏事？”他看着Thomas说。

Thomas替Minho抹了额头的汗，撇了撇嘴。

“我想他已经知道了。”

 

Stiles发誓这是他用他所能最快的速度向医务室赶去，他的鼻子被鼻涕阻塞，只得张口呼吸，冷冽的空气刺激着喉咙，隐隐的感觉到嘴里有血腥味，心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔，头皮下的血管跟随心脏的节奏跳动着，涨得难受。

Scott将刚才的事故描述的极为夸张，他说Thomas在地上滚了好几滚，他说他觉得Thomas应该摔断了腿。

跑道上的残留的斑斑血迹把Stiles吓坏了。

Thomas！天呐，都是我的错……我该怎么办……

都怪我逼他帮我跑这该死的考试！

视线被眼泪糊住，Stiles的手颤抖地拉开医务室的门冲了进去——他根本没有注意到站在拐角的楼梯口一直注视着他的Derek。

 

“嘿，有什么好哭的，我没什么事……”Thomas有些失笑地抚摸着趴在床前哭得满脸眼泪鼻涕的Stiles的头发。

Stiles哽咽着，他在一进门看到坐在病床上包扎伤口的Thomas和旁边陪伴着的Minho便失控地大哭起来。谢天谢地，Thomas的骨头并没有大碍，只是膝盖的擦伤比较严重，已经被校医清理包扎好了。

“不过，告诉你一个不幸的消息，是Derek把我送过来的。”

“What？！”所以他看不太真切的黑衣男人真的是……

“没错，他是你们这次考试的监考老师。”Thomas用纸巾替Stiles清理哭脏的小脸， “他已经发现了……亲爱的，你最好去赔个罪……”

终于恢复视线的Stiles抬起头，他看到的是一脸“你完了”的Thomas和在旁边拼命点头的Minho。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

 

 

 

 

“因为帮你隐瞒了替考的事情，所以明天必须陪我去买新的望远镜。”

Come on，Derek Hale才不会这么说，他只是在某天放学的时候酷酷地开着他拉风的Camaro停在Stiles面前，放下车窗丢下一句“通知”：“明天和我去天轮（一家天文用品店）。”

然后留下绝尘而去的引擎声和还没缓过神的Stiles。

好吧，看在他没有揭穿替考并给了一个不错的成绩的份上，虽然那个不错的成绩是Thomas的功劳。

 

当晚被打游戏骗来的Scott看着Stiles翻来覆去地试穿着衣柜里少的可怜那几件款式单一的衣服，虽然他自己也没几件像样的，但是Stiles要他做参谋。

“呃……所以你要去和那个Derek Hale约会了吗？”

“……约……约会？！不不，这只是一场……严肃的学术交流好吗？”

“两个人的学术交流？”

“呃……对，我是说，一场小型的……学术交流……”

“好吧，一场小型的学术交流，既然要‘交流’那带上这个……”说完Scott将一枚印着XXL的安全套塞进Stiles的裤子口袋。

“嘿！你真的是误会了哥们儿……我只是陪他去买新的望远镜。”看清Scott手里的东西后Stiles的耳朵都红了，摸索着要把那强行塞进他口袋里的玩意儿拿出来。

“OK，就算是我想多了，”Scott把Stiles的手又塞回口袋里，“现在二十几岁的男生哪个身上不带一个？即便你还是个小处男，放在身上也没什么关系，有备无患。”

“好吧……也许你说的也对。”Stiles放弃在这个问题上挣扎，希望周末自己洗裤子的时候记得拿出来……不然免不了被Thomas他们盘问，Minho那家伙就会起哄，Stiles都能想象到Thomas的男朋友笑得眼睛都快没了的样子，。

 

 

这么多年以来，Stiles的逛街对象通常是哥哥Thomas或者是好兄弟Scott，应该算是专业陪男士逛街，唔，这听上去似乎并不值得骄傲。

虽然现在在他身边的这位依然是一位男士，但Stiles总是觉得和这个人并肩走在街上有些奇怪，这奇怪的感觉不仅仅来自周围女士们火辣的目光（他知道并不是望向自己）。

或许是Scott昨晚的话让他太过在意，或许是因为旁边这位是一位身材高大壮硕，五官俊朗，一身黑色皮衣皮裤彰显着朋克摇滚范儿的型男，不知道的还以为是哪个乐队的主唱。

 

“嗨，帅哥~”在两人停下来辨别方向的时候一位身材火辣的金发美女和她的两个女伴主动靠了过来，她们衣着性感，Stiles的眼睛都不知道该往哪里看了。第一次经历这种事的Stiles只好紧张地把目光投向Derek。天呐，这是大街上可不是夜店，居然会有美女搭讪？

而Derek只是看了一眼，并没有继续理睬她们。

他的冷漠似乎激起了她们的挑战欲，碰了壁的美女们并没有离去，她们互相看了一眼，另一个红发女性开口道：“你可够酷的哦！”她的眼神充满了挑逗，“去喝一杯如何？你喜欢咖啡还是想来点酒？”“别害羞嘛，我们只是想交个朋友。”之前的金发美女则一边说一边伸出手，似乎想触碰Derek结实的胸肌。

她的指尖并没有来得及触碰到就被Derek迅速抓住手腕，他的手劲可不小，美女吃痛地惊呼起来。

“我可不是绅士，”Derek依旧面无表情，“走开，我不想说第二遍。”

 

“卧槽，她们超辣的诶！”Stiles望着骂骂咧咧走远的三人对Derek说道，“你刚才可一点都不怜香惜玉，太粗鲁了吧！”

“我从不为没兴趣的事情多花心思。”

“这样的美女你都没有兴趣？”Stiles惊讶道，“我可真是好奇你到底喜欢什么样的类型？”

Derek看着嚷嚷的Stiles并没有回答，只是撇了撇嘴。

Stiles并没有看到Derek的表情，他的目光还在追着刚才离去的三位美女的背影。

“这辈子都不可能有这样的人和我搭讪。”Stiles遗憾的摇摇头，收回目光。

“不过，说句实话，”他拍了拍Derek肩膀（是的，他现在敢对Derek做出这种动作了），“不得不承认，我认识的人里面最辣的人就是你了！虽然你是个男的。”

面对Stiles的表扬，Derek则是一副了无生趣的表情，他看着面前洋洋得意的Stiles，就像在看一个傻瓜。

“Mr. Stilinski，请你闭嘴。”

 

 

购物还算顺利，当两人提着几个口袋走出专卖行的时候已经是傍晚，他们决定买点饮料零食充饥，可是刚塞进钞票，街角这个自动贩卖机却提示找零不足。

“哦，我这里好像有零钱……”Stiles伸手掏向口袋，然而手腕上挂着的购物袋使得他的动作并不是那么流畅，无意中从口袋里带出一个东西掉在了地上。

 

是那该死的————

 

“你的尺寸还挺让人意外……”Derek瞥了一眼躺在地上醒目的蓝色包装，调侃道。

Stiles被包装上黄色的XXL字样刺的睁不开眼。他慌乱地捡起来塞回口袋里，支支吾吾地解释道：“不，不，这个是Scott的，不是我的！哦，天呐，我是说这个是Scott硬塞给我的，他说二十几岁的男孩子身上都应该带着，我若是不带会显得……显得很特别？我是说有点儿另类？”说完才发现自己已经满脸通红，后背都急出了一层汗。

“唔……所以你就带着一枚不和自己尺寸的……这个？”Derek瘪瘪嘴摇了摇头，突然很难得地咧开嘴笑了，露出白白的门牙就像一只大兔子，可是Stiles 怎么看怎么觉得是一只大尾巴狼，“顺便说，这个尺寸对我来说有点小。”

 

谁他妈想知道你的尺寸！！！！

 

一场灾难级别的尴尬。Stiles迫切地想要一台时光机回到Scott把安全套塞进他口袋的那一刻，他要狠狠地拒绝Scott的提议，绝不让这该死的东西呆在他的口袋里。

绝对不要！

 

 

“直接去吃饭吧，我饿了。”

Stiles不知道Derek是贴心的将他的尴尬化解还是真的饿了，但至少结果是一样的，他不必为了口袋里那个蓝黄小包装在大街上红着脸站着，就像一只熟透的龙虾。

Derek很随意的走进路边一家餐厅，入座前甚至帮Stiles拉开椅子。

面对Derek如此绅士的服务，Stiles有些不适，拜托，只有女生才会沉醉于男士这种“女士优先”的服务，他可是个男生，总觉得有些怪怪的。

他只好装作随意地打量着餐厅装潢掩饰自己的尴尬，随后他的目光被展示柜里的蛋糕吸引了去。

不得不说这家餐厅将甜品展示柜做得相当精细，透明的玻璃一览无余，各色蛋糕甜品在灯光下显得十分诱人。

“……就这些吧，哦对了，再给这个家伙一片巧克力蛋糕。”Derek将餐单合上递回给服务员。

“嘿！我还没有点餐！”Stiles听到声音赶紧从甜品柜收回目光，“巧克力蛋糕？”

“难道不是左边那种巧克力蛋糕吗？”Derek说，“你的目光就像激光，简直能把玻璃烧穿。”

Stiles动了动嘴没有反驳，他的确有点想要那块巧克力蛋糕。

“你的餐我也帮你点好了，每天也就固定那几样。”Derek补充道，“就像你的衣服款式一样，单调。”

“我觉得我又遭受到了攻击，那可是营养丰富又美味的‘Stiles套餐’！”Stiles着重了“营养”与“美味”，只换来Derek嘴角微抬——又见这该死的嘲讽。

“将简单的款式，穿出不一样的气质，这才是我的魅力。”Stiles耍起了嘴皮子。

Derek并没有反驳，对每天都是T恤衬衫的人连嘲讽都显得毫无意义。

 

服务员很快就将餐点送上（包括那片巧克力蛋糕），Stiles真的是饿极了，当他狼吞虎咽地从食物中抬起头，就看到对面正低着头进食的Derek

——他长得可真是够英俊的，英俊到异常的地步，或许大大小小的搭讪对他来说就是麻烦事，像是Jackson和Minho那种“受欢迎阶级”的日常烦恼之类的，这是他Stiles Stilinski无法体会的。也许是这家餐厅餐桌比较小，他觉得自己能感受到Derek的呼吸。印象中这好像是他们第一次面对面坐在餐厅吃饭，以前露营都是一大帮人在一起说笑嬉闹，而Derek坐在边上看着他们。

“嘿，那个……考试……多谢你没有揭穿我。”

Derek停下手中的叉子望着面前这个耳尖通红的男孩，他想到了某天独处的夜晚，似乎只有两个人的时候，这个孩子就会变得相当容易害羞。

“不必特意感谢，”Stiles讶异于Derek异常温柔的声线，只见他又重新拿起刀叉切割他的牛排，“今天你已经陪我来买东西了。”

Stiles不知道接下来该说些什么，只好向窗外望去。

因为临近圣诞节，餐厅里已经提前充满浓浓的圣诞气氛，天花板上已经挂上了许多垂挂的圣诞装饰，几个店员正在玻璃窗外喷绘圣诞图案。

“马上就要圣诞节了啊！”Stiles看着窗外正在喷绘圣诞老人的店员兴奋地说，“我开始期待拆礼物的时候了！不知道今年老爹会送什么礼物！”

下个星期学校也要开始放假了，他就可以和Thomas回镇上看到老爹，这可是父子三人难得能好好享受的假期！虽然毁了Thomas和Minho这周的出游计划……Stiles在心里小小的忏悔了一下。

“无聊……”

“无聊？今年你依旧不打算回家过圣诞吗？我很好奇你之前那几年的圣诞都是怎么过呢？”

“一个人能做的事情很多，偶尔出去找点乐子。”

“哇哦，‘找点乐子’！这个说法真是少儿不宜……”Stiles夸张地做着鬼脸。

Derek翻了个白眼，摇摇头，他的嘴角微微翘起，在他那张棱角分明的脸上，并不是很明显。

Stiles觉得他能把这个解释为Derek在微笑。

“今年试试回去过圣诞吧，嗯？给Peter一个惊喜，说不定会过一个不无聊的圣诞节！”

“你被Peter收买了？”Derek往椅背里一靠，有些玩味的看着Stiles，“是Peter让你来劝我回去的过圣诞吧？”

“Wow，我可没这么说哦~”stiles做了一个双手投降的姿势。

他抬起头满怀期待地盯着Derek那双灰绿色的眼睛。

 

“好吧，或许我会试试。”

Stiles确信自己没有听错，他忍不住笑了，就像赢得了一场胜利。

 

晚餐结束，Derek埋了单并且拒绝了Stiles提出AA的建议，他的眼神仿佛在说“我还不需要你来付账。”但Stiles觉得这样有点儿像是一场约会——要知道有的时候普通女性朋友也会提出AA。

按照一般约会走向——下一步是不是应该去宾馆了？

卧槽，我在想什么？！Stiles使劲揉了揉脸，都是口袋里那该死的玩意儿害的！

全是Scott的错！

 

 

***

Stiles期待的圣诞假期很快就到了，然而并不是每个人都像Stiles那样喜欢充满美食，礼物的圣诞节——Minho不得不面临和Thomas分开将近一个月的事实。兄弟俩出发当天，他坚持要帮他们把行李搬到Stiles的吉普上，虽然东西并不多。

“Stiles，照顾好你哥哥，好吗？”Minho悄悄拉过Stiles嘱咐道。

这可不能让Thomas听到，他并不喜欢Minho这样，觉得这样有点保护过度。

Stiles也觉得Minho多虑了，嘿，那可是 Thomas，可比Stiles坚强许多的Thomas。但是Minho却不这么认为，“菜鸟，你又惹了什么事？”这是他经常挂在嘴边的话，说得Thomas好像一个惹祸精。

别闹了， Stilinski家的惹祸精只有他Stiles！

“你放心，”Stiles砰砰地拍着胸脯，“我保证假期过后他一根脚毛都不会少！”

Minho被他逗乐了，用他那宽大的手揉了揉Stiles的脑袋。

 

在城市的另一边，Derek走出他的Camaro，凝视面前这幢有些陌生的白色建筑，从镇上搬来他就很少住在这里，Lunar去世之后更是一步都没有踏进过。

“你打算呆在那里站到圣诞节吗？”Peter站在二楼的窗前望着楼下的Derek大声说道，“你自己是有钥匙的，别指望我下楼为你开门。”

“……”至少说明他没有走错。

 

推开熟悉又陌生的大门，房间里并没有Derek想象的那样萧索冷清，相反壁炉里噼里啪啦旺盛地跳跃着火苗，把房间烘烤得很暖和，墙壁上贴着烫印着花纹的壁纸，平整、崭新，不再是印象里斑驳剥落的样子，还更换了不少家具，比如客厅那张看上去无比松软舒适的乳白色沙发。

沙发旁边还有一颗一人高彩灯闪烁的圣诞树。

“我以为你是一个路痴，迷路几年都找不到回家的路，”Peter从楼梯上慢慢走下来，慢慢踱着停到Derek面前，脸上一副漠然，“吓得我都想报警了。”

然而下一秒他便微笑着张开双臂拥抱了Derek，“还好你不至于蠢得找不到家门，欢迎回家，Derek。”

 

 

Stiles在房间里和Scott联机打游戏打得正酣，手机在口袋里震了起来，他不耐烦地掏出手机，瞧了一眼屏幕便赶紧接通，要知道Derek的名字并不会主动出现在他的手机屏幕上。

 

“嘿，你那边怎么样，热闹吗？”

“就两个人，哪来的热闹。”Derek不会告诉Stiles他被Peter强行扣上了一顶愚蠢的圣诞帽，而他正戴着这顶帽子站在阳台和Stiles通话。

“你那边可真吵。”

“哈，你听到了？Scott和他妈妈也在我家，我和Scott在房间里玩儿游戏机，其他人都在楼下准备晚餐，嘿！Scott你居然趁我打电话抢我的武器！”

听着另一头咋咋呼呼的喊声，Derek都能想象那张小脸现在是什么表情。

“你为什么不专心去和你男朋友打电话呢？”Derek听到听筒里传来Scott的声音，“Stiles！那边漏了一只怪！”

“你那边还真是‘相当吵闹’。”

Stiles并没有立即回答，Derek从听筒里听到了一些嘈杂的声音，好像有什么东西落到地板上，之后便是Stiles的呼吸声伴随着咚咚咚的脚步以及关门的声音，随之刚才吵闹的游戏音效都消失了。

“现在好多了吧？”Stiles说，“我现在在阳台。”

“嗯。”

“哈哈，对了，我看到了Peter的ins，你的帽子和你的毛衣真是相配！”Stiles突然想到中午Peter发了一封电邮提醒他看ins更新。只见Derek戴着一顶圣诞帽子，穿着一件胸口绣着大大红色“D”字母的绿色毛衣一手拿着一瓶啤酒坐在沙发上看着别的地方。照片明显是偷拍的，下面的说明则是“近三十年最棒的圣诞节！”

“……………………Peter！我会让他删掉的。”

Stiles听着听筒里传来的Derek咬牙切齿声哈哈大笑。

 

“那么，Stiles……”

“嗯哼？”

“过完圣诞有空吗？”

“…………”Stiles的胸腔里像是有一支礼花炸开了，暖流涌向脸上和四肢。他有种预感，他知道接下来要发生什么，“咳咳，有啊。怎么了吗？”

Stiles想要尽量表现得冷静一点，他可不想吓着对方。他知道，他就是知道，然而他要努力表现出矜持，那算是一点点男人的尊严。

 

“要去阿拉斯加吗？”

“……阿……阿…阿拉斯加！！！！！！？？？？？”

“恩，不错的观测时间和观测点，去吗？”

 

当然当然！该死的当然！！我要去去去去去去去去去去去，我要去！我特么一百万个愿意！！！！老天爷啊Derek Hale在邀请我去阿拉斯加！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

 

“哦…好啊。我的意思是，很不错，阿拉斯加，你知道的，极光啊什么的。器材也没问题，或许我要开始做一点拍摄的功课，可能还要多打一份零工，哈哈哈，费用一直都是个大问题来着，不过能有这样一个机会，无论如何也都无所谓了对吧。那可是，阿拉斯加！”

阿！拉！斯！加！！！

 

Stiles的脑子里大概有那么一会儿被“和Derek去阿拉斯加”这件事给完完全全地占据了，他甚至已经听不见街道上播放的圣诞曲看不到各处闪烁的五彩霓虹灯。他紧紧握着手机，机械地说着一些没意义的话，仿佛那是他和这个世界唯一的联系。

 

“很好，那么请帮我通知一下兴趣小组的其他人，具体事项我会发邮件给你。”

 

“啊？哦……哦…………唔……没问题。”

Stiles发誓他真的体会到了“眼前一黑”是什么感觉，就像是掉进了一个泥沼里，羞耻感像是污泥一样对他无孔不入，让他的心跳瞬间坠了下去，在那么几秒的沉默里他甚至能感受到自己的身体在枯萎。他为自己还算冷静（大概？）的表现而感到庆幸，这让他不会那么丢人——尤其是在Derek面前丢人。

 

挂了电话，Stiles很快就看到手机邮箱有了新的提示，他对着Derek这封邮件做了个鬼脸。拜托，今天可是圣诞节，一年中最开心的时刻不是吗！一直被失望笼罩可不是Stiles的作风。毕竟这也代表几天后他依然可以见到Derek。

Stiles决定见到Derek之后一定要好好嘲笑一番他那愚蠢圣诞帽，一定！


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

 

 

 

经过几个小时的航班折磨他们终于在西雅图转机登上了飞往阿拉斯加的飞机。果不其然，除了兴趣小组自愿参加的几个人以外，Thomas也在爸爸的拜托下参加了这次活动——对于Stiles这个捣蛋鬼，全家都不太放心。原本准备孤独地等待假期结束的Minho自然也不会落下这个能与Thomas提前见面并出游的机会。（Minho：“请务必带上我！我是占星小组编外成员！”Thomas：“是观星……”）

然而在这几个小时的旅程中，并不如Minho原先设想好的与Thomas在一起度过。Stilinski双胞胎坐在过道旁边靠窗的双人座位上，被丢下的Minho却与Derek坐在一起，唔，中间还隔着好几排座位。

Stiles偏过头偷偷越过椅背向后望去，呜哇，可怜的Minho正一脸哀怨的盯着他们这里，Derek被椅背挡住了半个脸看不清楚表情，Stiles没敢继续盯着，生怕让Derek发现自己在偷看，赶紧把脸转回来。

为大家集体办登机牌是Stiles故意揽下的活儿。Stiles承认他有点在赌气，虽然这有点对不起和Derek挤在一起的Minho——经济舱的座位空间对肌肉大块头并不是很友好。

 

 

“别自作动情了，看看你自己Stiles！”Stiles在脑内迅速翻了个白眼——是对他自己的。“把你那可怕的同志情节收一收！嘿，你真以为Derek Hale会单独约你吗？”

 

没错，Derek Hale，那家伙可是Derek Hale！

 

只要站在那里不动就能散发出迷人气息的男人，有无数人为他的荷尔蒙倾倒的Derek Fucking Hale，据说艺术系那位身材火辣的美女老师邀请他做模特都被他拒绝了！他是如此的受欢迎，无论是对于女性还是男性——Stiles曾听闻有男生向Derek示爱，被拒绝后在酒吧借酒消愁。你可是亲眼看到他是怎样拒绝那些火辣的搭讪者的，一群可怜的家伙。

 

Derek Hale和你不是一个世界的，Stiles，少特么再搞一些冒着粉红泡泡的少女幻想了！

 

想到这里，Stiles气恼地抱住脑袋，想把自己整个人蜷缩在座椅里。没错，这些都是事实，但这些事实让他有点想哭，是他自己的得意忘形让自我膨胀起来罢了。

现在只是这个膨胀起来的泡泡被Derek戳破了而已。

Stiles不由得发出一声呻吟，像一只受了委屈的小动物。

 

一只手臂从他身后环住他的肩膀，坐在他旁边的Thomas将他的肩膀揽了过去。Thomas的另一只手抚摸着Stiles的脑袋，轻轻地将他的脑袋放在自己的肩膀上。

“亲爱的，你好像很烦恼？”

Stiles点了点头，他在犹豫是否要向Thomas全盘托出，毕竟令他烦恼的对象可是个男人，虽然Thomas应该能在这方面给予一些帮助，不过，还是算了吧——别忘了这只是自己不着边际的臆想带来的烦恼罢了。

“不想说没有关系，”Thomas亲了亲Stiles的额头，“但无论你做什么，我都会在你背后支持你。”

 

 

“Hale老师，希望你能在分房间之前搞定Stiles，”Minho收回钉在双胞胎椅背上的目光，转向身边的Derek，“我可不想和你睡一个房间。”

“我也不想。”Derek顿了顿，“再说我订的是单间。”

“你居然订的是单间……我以为你会利用这次……”Minho因为吃惊睁大了眼睛，被Derek瞪了一眼只好把脸转回来，不过他仍旧自言自语地念叨着，“看来Stiles还是没有摆脱处男之身……这个恋爱经验为零的小笨蛋……”

 

Derek并没有接他的话，他不再与Minho对视，转而望向窗外，似乎若有所思。

 

 

当飞机落地再乘坐提前租好的车到达预定的渡假小木屋的时候，天色已经渐暗，一行人顾不得舟车劳顿为即将开始的观测做准备。  
Stiles掏出手机准备给爸爸打个电话，却发现这里没有信号——宣传单上并没有夸张，真的是“回归纯净自然”。

“嘿！Stiles！”他正怏怏地把手机塞回口袋却听到Minho在招呼他过去，一副神神秘秘的样子。

“什么事，大块头？”

“哇哦，这地方还有温泉！”Minho兴奋地说着，脸颊上嵌着招牌式的酒窝，“刚才我和你哥进去转了一圈，简直太棒了！居然还是露天温泉！”

这可是Stiles根据Derek发送的邮件从一堆候选里选择最佳度假地，自带超大露天温泉的独栋小木屋，外面就是一个足以搭帐篷观测星空的空地，小木屋紧挨着一片树林和连绵的雪山，沿着屋后的树林的边缘走个二十分钟就能到达依山而建的滑雪场。

“我很高兴你喜欢这里，”Stiles嘴角坏坏地翘起意味深长地说道，“但显然你想说的并不是这些。”

“看来平时你偷吃的那些油炸淀粉制品稍微给你补了补脑子，”Minho揉了揉Stiles的头发，亚洲人的小眼睛锐利地扫视着正在忙碌的观星小组成员们，只见Minho猛地揽过Stiles的肩膀，神神秘秘地在他耳边悄声说道，“你确信你们这帮人至少有段时间不会去温泉？呃……我是说，至少要看一段时间……那什么来着？”

“……极光。”

“啊对，我想说的就是这个！”

Stiles翻了个白眼：“尽情的享受温泉吧，不过你们可得保持点警惕，这可不是只有一个可怜的我的公寓，我不可能盯着四五个人都在干嘛……”

“我知道我知道，你的眼里只有那个Derek，谢啦小呆瓜！”Minho捧起Stiles的脑袋亲了一口他的头发便兴奋地跑回小木屋，就像一只听到喂食声凶猛地扑向食盆的大型犬。

“嘿！记得让Thomas用屋里的电话打给家里！”

 

“他在干什么……？”

“唔……不知道，他一向这样。”Stiles望着Minho的背影做了个无奈地摊手动作并没有回头，“也好，让他们有点事做，省得在这里无聊。”

“Stiles，你对我有不满吗。”

嘿，Derek Hale就是这么直接不是吗？

 

“或许是你的错觉？”Stiles并不打算承认，因为他根本不知道要如何讨论这个话题。他抬起头看着面前这个男人，借着旁边烧烤架微弱的炭火并不能看清他的表情，不过Stiles闭着眼睛都能描画出那个人的样貌——尤其是那双该死的迷人的灰绿色的眼睛。

和周边的热火朝天格格不入的两人陷入了沉默，漫长又尴尬的沉默，Stiles甚至能感觉到兴趣小组的同学们已经注意到他们这边，哦，不，甚至有人停下手里的活儿往这边张望，他在脑中飞快的思考用什么话题结束这场沉默。

Derek也发觉两人逐渐成为众人的焦点，“……或许你可以和我一起组装新望远镜？”比起疯狂搅动脑浆却想不出什么方法的Stiles，Derek的主动邀请显然更直接有效。

Stiles点点头，跟着Derek来到他的躺椅前。他有些踌躇，毕竟不该让Derek为自己的自作多情埋单，这有点单方面的无理取闹。要知道原本一切都很正常，Derek和Stiles是不错的朋友，两人最初的关系只是师生，相比较而言，现在算是亲近了一大步。

 

无论如何，至少应该是朋友吧。

 

Stiles就着躺椅坐着，看上去在帮Derek拧着望远镜上的螺丝，他抿着嘴，仿佛真的专注于手上活的样子，好吧，其实他在用余光偷偷看着旁边走动的Derek。

直到一个纸袋突然出现在他面前，纸袋上用红色的缎带绑了一个蝴蝶结。

“这是……？”

“圣诞礼物。”Derek拎着纸袋抖了抖，示意Stiles接过去。

虽然圣诞节上个星期就结束了，然而不管是什么时间Stiles绝对想不到他能从Derek——那个Derek Hale手里收到礼物……

上帝啊！这不是在做梦吧？

Stiles在Derek注视下郑重地用双手接过纸袋（虽然那样看起来有点傻），并里掏出一件红色的毛衣——正面绣着一个大大的绿色“S”。

“这是Peter让我给你的，简直像个老妇人。不过他要我转告你，”Derek笑着说，“他说希望明年圣诞节能拍一张我俩穿着这蠢毛衣的合照。”

Stiles噗哧一声笑了出来，虽然不太敢想象这个画面，但是他灵活的脑瓜已经把画面浮现在他脑海里了。

纸袋底部还有一样东西，是一个黑色的丝绒小盒子，Stiles识得这种盒子，他陪Scott为Allison选礼物的时候见过。Stiles呼吸一滞，他的脑海里迅速的钻进很多网上看到的求婚画面，随即残存的理智又将这些画面挥出脑海——这盒子比装戒指的盒子要大一点。

而且该死的，Derek Hale并不会向你求婚，Stiles！——来自Stiles仅存的理智，再次。

 

他打开那个盒子，里面静静地躺着一串项链，黑色的皮绳下面挂着一个泛着光泽的灰色金属疙瘩，没有特别的打磨，有一面非常平整，就像从什么上面直接切割下来的。

“这是一块来自瑞典陨石……上切下来的一小块。”Derek介绍道，“希望你喜欢。”

Stiles捧着盒子的手有点颤抖，他没有想到会从Derek那里收到礼物，而且是这么珍贵的礼物，哦天呐，前段时间他沉溺在该死的自艾自怨中甚至没有想过要为Derek准备圣诞礼物。

 

是的，非常非常非常非常非常非常非常非常非常他妈的喜欢！简直爱死了！！！！

 

冷静点，Stiles！

“我非常喜欢！”Stiles脱掉厚重的手套将项链戴上，该死的手指因为寒冷而有些不太灵活，小小的弹簧扣似乎也并不那么配合。急切让Stiles的脑袋开始充血，他感觉自己的脸像烧起来一样烫，就像一颗炽热的恒星。

戴好项链的Stiles迎着Derek的目光抬起头，他看到Derek微笑地望着他，他的心脏和脑袋都变得轻飘飘的。

Derek并没有察觉自己正嘴角上扬，他只是望着他面前的这个男孩，泛红的小脸不知是冻得还是因为兴奋，他闪亮的眼睛在仿佛群星闪耀的宇宙，蕴含着无穷的引力，让人无法挪开视线。

 

 

一声惊叫打破了这温馨的气氛。

“！！”Stiles立刻分辨出那是Thomas的声音，他一边呼喊着Thomas的名字一边飞快地跑向木屋，Derek等人也紧随其后。

 

呼声似乎是从温泉传来的，“拜托千万不要有事啊！”Stiles一边奔跑着一边在心里祈祷。他第一个冲到更衣室，推开门，只见Minho坐在地上搂着惊魂未定的Thomas。

“见鬼！发生什么事了？”Stiles扑向瘫倒在Minho怀里的双胞胎哥哥，上下检查着他的身体。谢天谢地，看上去并没有受伤，Stiles扫了一眼Minho，似乎也没有外伤。

而且，两人都穿着浴袍。Stiles舒了一口气，他还真有点担心赶过来的时候要面对赤身露体的两个人。

嘿！现在可不是想这些的时候！

 

“这里除了我们还有别人！”Minho示意地上的碎布向赶来的众人说道，Stiles这时才发觉地上还有一摊……似乎是被随意剪碎的衣服。

“我和Minho在泡温泉的时候听到更衣室有些动静，一开始我们以为是你们回来了。”Thomas说道，“后来我因为泡得有些头晕决定回屋，正好看到更衣室通向走廊的门关上，似乎是有什么人出去了，起初我并没有在意。然后……我准备穿衣，”他顿了一下，显然地上那堆碎布就是Thomas提到的他可怜的衣服。

“而且……还多了这个……”

众人顺着Thomas的手指看去，更衣室靠墙的一排立柜上被人用刺眼的鲜红色油漆刷上了两个字——“Bad Wolf”

“这该死的家伙是科幻剧迷吗？”事情有点诡异，这看上去可不像一场单纯的恶作剧，Stiles觉得或许已经不能称之为恶作剧。

“我们得立刻离开这里！”

Stiles望向那个出声的人，他讶异于自己居然能看到Derek那张表情并不丰富的脸上充满紧张与不安，甚至有一丝愤怒。

“Derek？”Stiles的声音顺便被大伙七嘴八舌地发出疑问掩盖了。

“回去？”

“为什么？发生什么事了？”

“这个Bad Wolf是什么意思？”

“预约的司机不是三天后才来吗？”

 

“安静！我是老师，我必须保证这次活动的安全！现在一切听我的，不要问为什么。”Derek指着Thomas和Minho并对所有人说，“你们两个快点回房间穿上衣服！剩下的人和我回去收拾东西，我们得立刻离开这！”

 

 

“嘿！Derek！嘿，嘿！这到底是怎么回事？”Stiles小跑着追上走在前面的Derek问道。

“她来了。”

“——她？…………谁？”究竟是哪位女士能让Derek的脸变得如此凝重，哦……嘿，等等……Stiles突然想起了某次周末学校的停车场，哇哦……也对，只有那个女人，那个拿着刀威胁Derek的金发女人。

那的确是很危险。

“风流债，哈？”

Derek面色凝重一语不发，显然并没有和他开玩笑的意思。当两人走到客厅的时候，空气中明显弥漫着一股刺鼻的气味，透过窗外还有肉眼可见的烟。

“What the……F！”

火源来自小木屋外他们放置在外面的被褥、睡袋，看来那位不速之客趁大伙被吸引到温泉的时候点燃了他们的物品，各种仪器、器械被粗暴的推倒在地上。

显然那位危险的女士并不打算只是玩个涂鸦恶作剧而已。

“快，先灭火！”率先从震惊中清醒过来的Stiles喊道。

众人七手八脚地开始灭火并抢救观测设备和物资，好在小木屋配备了很齐全的消防用品，而且火势也不是很大，很快就被扑灭了。

院子里一片狼藉，被褥睡袋被毁没有什么太大关系，只是让户外观测受到了影响，好在房间里还有很多配备的被褥可以使用。

令人遗憾的是众人的观测器械不仅被推倒，甚至有被粗暴打砸的痕迹，除了Derek其他人都是学生，这对他们来说可是一笔不小的损失。

Derek狠狠地踩灭最后一小块明火，扫视着狼狈的一群人，却发现似乎少了什么。

“Stiles！？”Derek环视着众人，希望只是自己虚惊一场，“Stiles！！”

“谁看到Stiles了？”众人面面相窥——刚才救火太混乱，并没有注意到Stiles。

 

“Derek，Stiles呢？”和Minho从小木屋带着行李跌跌撞撞跑出来的Thomas脸上写满惊恐，眼泪已经不受控制地涌出眼眶，他用力地抓住Derek的臂膀，“他刚才不是跟你在一起的吗？”

“Thomas，别这样，冷静点！”Minho将情绪有些失控的Thomas拉回怀里安抚着。

真希望面前这张脸现在能有两个，Derek在心底已经有了答案——Stiles被绑架了。

 

——Kate Argent。

那个纠缠他多年的恶梦。

埋藏在心底不愿触碰的记忆就像被打开的潘多拉盒子——熊熊的烈火，毛孔都要被烤焦的灼热，人们绝望的哭喊与尖叫，还有Kate Argent天真的声音轰炸着：“这样Derek就只属于我一个人啦！”

“……Derek——Derek老师！现在可不是发呆的时候！”Minho的手劲很大，脸上的疼痛令Derek回过神来。

“各位很抱歉，”冷静下来的Derek环视众人，亚洲小子说的没错，现在不是发呆的时候，“待会我会跟大家解释这一切，现在我们所有人聚集在一起才是安全的，大家把有用的东西收拾一下，我们回木屋。”

他不再是在酒吧无所事事喝酒打架的Derek Hale，他现在是一名教师，他要对面前这些孩子的安危负责。

 

回到木屋的众人才发现，因为小木屋比较偏远，而且并没有接通任何网络——远离城市喧嚣，城里人都爱这套不是吗，这可是这个木屋的卖点。

手机收不到信号，而屋内唯一的有线电话听筒里却没有声音，显然电话线被人为剪断了。桌上只留下房东的便条，提醒他们注意今晚的夜间天气，似乎晚上有暴风雪，并留下了几个应急电话号码。

“我可以去找找被切断的部分，应该可以接得上，不过这需要一些工具和时间，”Minho说，他曾与Thomas参加过一次密林生存夏令营，在那里似乎学会不少东西，“我去找找这里有没有工具箱。”

“很好，”Derek点点头，然后转向大厅里的其他学生说道，“很抱歉各位，显然我们这次活动不得不终止了，其他人就留在这里，虽然我想那个人应该不会再回来了，但你们所有人呆在屋里比较安全，一切听Minho和Thomas的。”

他扫视了一眼屋里的学生们，继续说道：“我去找Stiles。”

“已经开始入夜，而且我们御寒的户外装备都被烧了，你现在这身会被冻死的！”一个学生说道。

“所以我更要去找Stiles，”Derek叹了一口气，转向Thomas，“你照顾好他们，屋里有暖气和充足的食物应该不用担心，一旦Minho接通便立即报警求援。”

 

“嘿，你不打算给我们解释解释‘Bad Wolf’？”Thomas并没有要给Derek难堪，他走近正在整理必须品的Derek，低声问道。

“听着孩子，现在不是讨论这个的时候。”

“但是显然这一切与你有关，我猜似乎是一个警告？”Thomas看着Derek，“这么看来我的Stiles是因为你而被绑架，所以我觉得你应该不要对我有所保留。”

“……”

 

***

 

“唔——”脑袋就像灌满了沙子的沙袋，Stiles努力与沉重的眼皮抗争着，现在可不是安然睡觉的时候，Stiles不知道自己睡了多长时间，他只记得自己准备回屋找灭火器或者是水盆，随便吧，这些并不重要，总之当他在厨房弯下腰查看橱柜下方的时候，脑后一痛——之后就什么都不知道了。

Stiles想伸手检查脑后的伤口，却发现手脚都被人用绳子捆住了，他只好挣扎扭动着想靠墙坐起来，不知哪个动作牵动了伤口，“咝……”疼得他抽了一口凉气。

“你醒了？”漆黑一片的房间里并没有开灯，话音刚落随之便是高跟鞋敲击地板的声音。伴随着古旧木板吱吱呀呀的哀嚎，一双尖头高跟鞋出现在他面前。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

 

 

“唔~比我想象得要快嘛~”女人的声音听上去心情相当不错，“嗨，Stiles~我们见过面的，不知道Derek有没有和你介绍过我呢？”女人用鞋尖挑起Stiles的下巴，迫使他抬起头，伤口的疼痛令Stiles呻吟出声，“啧啧，看上去真是一个令人心疼的小可怜，不是吗？”

她咂了咂舌头，接下来的话令Stiles瞠目结舌。

“不知道Derek看见你这副样子会不会难过的流下眼泪呢？不愧是Derek的心头肉啊~看着我都有些不忍了，他现在喜欢的就是这种类型吗？”

——“……Wait……What？”

“你似乎有疑问？”

“你刚说我我我……我是Derek的什么？”

“有意思……”如果再给Stiles一个机会，他发誓绝对不会再问出这句话——用正常人的思维去与一位能做出持刀威胁甚至绑架行为的女人交谈可不是一个正确的做法。那个女人嘴角上翘，眼里却没有一丝笑意。Kate紧盯着Stiles的眼睛，充满令人胆寒的戾气与疯狂，“你是在……呵呵呵，有趣！你居然在用这种方法向我……炫耀？”

见鬼，很显然她误会了，Stiles为自己的鲁莽而担忧——谁知道她有没有带什么致命的武器！

“不……我——！”Stiles想解释，未等他开口，便被女人用鞋尖狠狠的刮了一个耳光。

Stiles吃痛地骂了一声，反而遭到了女人第二下攻击。

“你妈妈没有教你对女士要有礼貌吗？”

——我妈妈并没有教告诉我面对疯子还要讲究绅士风度。

Stiles没有把这句话说出来，他可不是莽夫，这时候在嘴上逞强也不是聪明的选项。总之他并不知道自己被关在什么地方。更何况可别指望这里有能令身体暖和起来的东西，已经感到寒冷的Stiles努力把自己蜷缩起来使自己暖和点。

上方继续传来女人的声音：“好了，别跟我耍花招，也别想装作不认识Derek，”她蹲下身轻轻拍了拍Stiles被他踢肿的脸颊，“我可都看在眼里呢，小宝贝儿。”

Stiles不敢接话，他的脸现在可是在别人手掌下，他可不想再挨上一巴掌。

“唔……让我想想……”女人放过了Stiles红肿的脸蛋，她站起来在房间里慢悠悠地踱着，高跟鞋敲着木质地板发出咚咚的声音，“你们的那次约会还真是亲密，看得我的牙根都要酸了，要知道Derek从不习惯和别人同桌吃饭，可见你对他来说是多么重要。”

“……你跟踪过我们？”

“怎么能说跟踪呢？是你们太过招摇了，哦拜托，Derek可是为了你拒绝了好几个辣妹呢！”她撇了撇嘴继续说道，“可怜的我，隔着几张桌子都能闻到你们那桌甜蜜的恋爱酸臭味儿！”女人夸张地捏着鼻子扇了扇风。

——“哪里来的恋爱！”Stiles在心里反驳着，“特么谁跟你说这是约会！”

“哦我想起来了，你们还一起去看了棒球比赛，”女人似乎又回想起了什么，“那个叫什么来着……纽约大都会？喜欢的球队赢球了是不是很开心？可怜的我可是耐着性子陪你们看完，要知道关于棒球我并不精通，我只知道怎样用球棒把人的脑袋砸扁~”

——“你这个你们包括我旁边的朋友们吗？比如Isaac和Liam。”之内能够在内心反驳的Stiles有些毛骨悚然。

——有一个人一直在暗地里观察的自己，而他自己却毫不知情。

嘿，等等，这个疯女人刚才说什么？用球棒砸扁人脑袋？！

“好了，说笑到此结束。”Kate收起笑脸，抓着Stiles的衣领将他从地上拽了起来，一边将Stiles的双手分开固定在墙上一边说，“我原本的目标是Derek，不过这几天观察下来我改主意了，或许换你会有更好的效果。”

“效果……你想做什么？”这个自称Kate的女人越来越阴狠的语气和诡异的举动令Stiles感到非常恐慌，他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，想要挣脱束缚着手脚的绳子。

“让我开心的效果。我有的是时间亲爱的，”女人点亮了一盏昏暗的电灯，“嘿，Stiles，乖一点，我不会一开始就把你弄死的，我们至少得等到Derek王子来救你！”

 

****

 

Stiles上半身的衣服被Kate剪坏并且剥掉了，这娘们还真是喜欢剪衣服，值得庆幸的是至少她还给他还留下了裤子，Stiles觉得自己这个造型有点像绿巨人，不过他现在宁可变成一个还能从绳子里挣脱出来的绿油油的怪物，再顺便一拳打飞面前这个女疯子。

不过还好，Kate似乎并不知道Stiles脖颈上这副其貌不扬的项链的来历，Stiles低头看着项链，鼻子有些泛酸。

不知道哥哥他们怎么样了……希望Derek他们没事……

好想回家……好想爸爸……

虽然被关在一个建筑物里，但Stiles记得出发前看的天气预报这里入夜最低温度有零下二十几度，现在估计也有零下十几度了。他半裸着上身，双手在身体两侧被分别吊起来，牙齿因为寒冷而不停打颤，全身的肌肉都紧绷颤抖着，而Kate这个恶毒的女人还在不断的用冷水泼他。

“真可惜，没有带齐家伙，哪怕给我一只普通的鞭子。你知道吗Stiles，我习惯用电对待猎物，哀嚎与求饶随着电量慢慢增加的而疯狂感觉真是让人陶醉，”Kate脸上写满了病态的享受，“现在这些小打小闹的玩意儿让我有些无聊了……”

Kate对Stiles的表现似乎并不满意，因为他一直咬着牙没有发出一丝哀求。Kate扭头走进旁边的房间端来了一桶掺和着冰块的水桶——应该是早有准备。

“嘿，瞧瞧，看我找到了什么？Stiles，我们来个‘冰桶挑战’吧！”

“不，不！请别这样做！”Stiles睁圆了眼睛。

Kate端着桶一点不吃力地站上Stiles面前的桌上，俯视着他道：“终于开始害怕了？别怕，亲爱的，关爱渐冻人可是件很有意义的事情！”

他们没有一个是在阿拉斯加的冬夜里你这个疯子！！

Stiles来不及再说些什么，便被整桶的冰水从头浇下。

冰块砸在头顶的疼痛已经感觉不到了，大脑仿佛因为冰水的冲击剧烈地收缩就像是被人紧紧捏在手心里的海绵，全身上下的细胞仿佛都在痛处地扭曲着，水流化作一把把小刀切割着流经而过的皮肤。Stiles尖叫着下意识地想蜷缩起来，可是他的手被牢牢地捆绑着，他只好将痛处通过大声哀嚎宣泄。

“这声音真是太棒了，Stiles！我喜欢你这个反应，亲爱的！”Kate兴奋地嚷道，她捧起Stiles的脸，她疯狂的笑容令人作呕，“Derek怎么还没来，该死，真想让他看看你这副棒透了的模样！”

“……滚……开，婊子……”虽然身体已经冻地麻木Stiles依旧躲闪着Kate的手。

Kate刚要扬手给Stiles一个耳光，身后传来一声巨响，黑暗的房间似乎被开了一个大洞，屋外的雪地反射着刺眼的光，随之一个男声响起。

——“他说的没错，滚开！”

来人就像一阵旋风，冲上前一拳将Kate打倒在地上。

 

“Stiles，你还好吗？”

“…………Derek？”Stiles的脑袋因为之前的冰水的冲击有些眼冒金星，血管先前在寒冷的刺激下急剧的收缩令他有些神志不清，他勉强抬眼看了一眼面前的男人。

“是我。”Derek感受到手掌下的皮肤异常冰冷，他脱下外套正准备给Stiles披上……

“…………后面……”

或许是多年打架锻炼出的反应力，Derek并没有对身后放松警惕，他偏头躲过Kate横扫过来的球棒，随即用左臂防御住接下来球棒的迎面直击。这记直击Kate暗地里用了力气，只听Derek一声闷哼，他后退一步护住刚才迎击的部位，却发现这一步后退已经贴上了身后被吊着的Stiles。

显然Kate也发现了局势的优势，她又抬起胳膊发起攻击——目标是因Derek一步后退而暴露了半个脑袋在她面前的Stiles。

一个毫无反抗能力靠束缚他的绳子维持站立几乎晕过去的Stiles。

Kate的嘴角已经翘起胜利的笑容，她似乎已经预见手中的棍棒将当着Derek对面狠狠地砸中他心爱的小宝贝宝贵的脑袋。

然而一股巨大的力量却生生地止住了球棒的攻势，只见Derek用刚才被打伤的左臂接住了球棒，然后用右手钳住Kate紧握球棒的双手，狠狠地将她推开。

“Oops！差点伤了你的小宝贝~”Kate脸上的表情很是无辜，就像她刚刚的举动是一次意外，接着她似乎发现了什么，露出一副夸张的吃惊表情，“嘿，Derek你生气了？哇哦，这表情可真怀念，上一次是什么时候？应该有十几年没见过了？”

Stiles只能望见Derek的后背，他挣扎着转动手腕想要挣脱，可是Kate绑得太紧，手腕已经被粗糙的绳子磨出血痕，他可不想像童话里的公主一样只能呆呆地等着王子来救他。Stiles不知道是Kate厉害还是Derek更胜一筹，不过他能看出来Derek的状态并不是那么好，甚至有点糟糕——左臂似乎已经骨折，身形也有些摇晃。

——Derek可能寻到这里一直都没有休息，谁知道从被Kate打晕到现在过去了多长时间？

Kate的话成功地激怒了Derek，他大吼一声撞向面前的女人，Kate并没有来得及抵抗就被Derek撞倒，惯性将Derek也带倒了，两个人一起跌倒在地。Derek迅速地翻身将Kate控制在身下，狠狠地掐住了Kate的脖子，并用力收紧，似乎真的要将她置于死地，Kate的脸也痛苦地扭曲并且涨红起来，嘴巴张开喉咙里发出沙哑的呻吟。

“Derek！别！你不能杀了她！”捆绑住Stiles手腕的绳子已经被血浸红，Stiles疯狂转动着手腕而绳索却并没有丝毫松动的迹象，Stiles看着已经要翻白眼的Kate，大声地对已经失去理智的Derek喊道。

“她杀了我的家人！我要杀了她！”Derek眼睛赤红，咬牙切齿的他似乎恨不得咬断这个女人的脖子。

“Derek你冷静点！不要因为她而沦为杀人犯！”Stiles的手腕已经被磨得皮开肉绽，但他仍然忍着剧烈的疼痛加快了转动的速度，“想想那些爱你的人！想想你的父母！想想Lunar、Peter！还有我……像我们这样的朋友！”

他的这句呼喊似乎传进了Derek的耳朵里，Derek猛地松开手，放开了Kate的颈部，他站了起来喘着粗气望向Stiles。空气又重新进入肺部的Kate捂住自己的脖子剧烈的咳嗽起来。

谢天谢地，被仇恨冲昏头脑的Derek还是找回了理智，Stiles松了一口气。

可是下一秒，Derek却痛苦地倒在地上抽搐着，而Kate站在他身后，一手捂住脖子，另一只手里却拿着一只开启的电击器。

一切来的太过突然。

 

“你居然真的想杀了我。”Kate扶着旁边的桌子一边缓慢站起来一边说，声音还有些许嘶哑，只见她跨过Derek的身体，弯下腰一拳打在他的脸上，然后抬起穿着高跟鞋的脚用尖锐的鞋跟踩在Derek的胸口，“是你当初说要永远和我在一起的！只有我们两个人！我替你解决掉了其他人，有什么不对吗！”

对于一个疯子，永远记得保持沉默比较妥当，谁知道她会怎样曲解。

“需要我帮你回想起来我们那些甜蜜的过往吗，Derek？我说你在床上猛地像一头狼，我叫你bad wolf。你说永远爱我，是你说只要我们两个人永远在一起！”Kate歇斯底里地吼道，“我做的这些都为了实现你的愿望！Derek Hale你真是一匹阴险的狼！为了你我逃亡了这么多年，就像一只下水道里的老鼠！你居然要杀我？还找了个臭小子做新欢？你忘记那个深爱你的我了吗！”

“这不是爱只是你扭曲的独占欲而已。”

“是吗……”Kate突然归于平静，就像刚才嘶吼控诉的人并不是她，“我很伤心，Derek，我的爱被你贬得一文不值甚至完全否定……”

“……”

“Derek，这是你自找的。”她从腰间拔出一把弹簧刀抬手刺向Derek。

“喂！你这个巫婆！”突然一把声音打断了他们。

 

Kate转过脸，眼前的少年拾起了刚才她与Derek打斗遗落的棒球棒，双腕血流如注的他歪歪扭扭地站着，似乎靠球棒支撑着身体的重量勉强站立着。

“没有人会将‘只有两个人永远在一起’理解为杀了对方全家！你是真的疯了……”Stiles难以置信地说。

“我都忘记你还在这里了，Stiles，你居然为了挣脱出来把自己伤成这样？”少年似乎并没有注意到他的血已经浸透把手并顺着球棒的弧线流下，Kate饶有兴趣地走向Stiles，手里的刀刃反射着寒光。对方因为她的靠近明显地紧张起来，他后退一步摆出了一个防御的姿势，就像是一只弓起背部虚张声势的炸毛小猫。

“怎么？你觉得这样的你还能伤着我吗？”

Stiles没有答话，他抿了抿已经冻得发紫的嘴唇，发梢和睫毛上的水滴已经凝结成冰粒，使得他的视线并不是很清晰，实话说这样站立都很勉强，他也知道他的对手也深知这一点，可他依旧保持防御的姿势，甚至将球棒握得更紧。

Kate显然不足为惧，她向Stiles慢慢踱着步，对方不知寒冷还是恐惧的喘息似乎让她更兴奋，“Stiles，”她说道，“我真的好感动，原本我考虑让你死在Derek面前，使他痛苦，你竟让我开始对这个决定产生了动摇，我现在有点苦恼究竟是让你先死还是让Derek，哦，毕竟我还有点私人的话想跟Derek说，不过或许留下你也是个好选择？”

“…………或许真正的问题是——你先！”Stiles的话令Kate有了一丝疑惑，在她刚要思考Stiles这句话的时候，她被人从后面控制住了持有弹簧刀的手——是Derek！他将Kate的双臂反剪至背后，强大的握力几乎将她的手腕捏碎，但Kate并没有松手丢弃掉手里的弹簧刀，她向右一个转身，想利用惯性摆脱Derek的钳制。

后脑却突然挨了一下。

然而她并没有因为这突然一击晕过去。

“……哦，没打晕……抱歉，你知道的……手使不上力气……”面对惊愕的Derek和愣了一下的Kate，握着球棒的Stiles抱歉地耸了一下肩膀。

 

 

**********

 

“怎么样了？”

“唔……稍微再忍耐一下。”Minho并没有停下手里的动作，很幸运，他们找到了电话线被割断的地方——就在屋后一个存放杂物的储物间附近。

“来，让身子暖起来。”Thomas递给他一杯热可可，室外的温度已经很低了，而Minho必须要除掉手套操作，双手早已冻僵。

Minho接过热可可，借此揽过Thomas的手背轻轻地吻了一下。

这举动令愁眉不展的Thomas稍微牵动了下嘴角，细微的变化并没有逃过Minho的眼睛。“我知道你在担心Stiles那个家伙，虽然我也并不是很信任那个Derek，但是我们现在并没有任何办法，只能先修好这根电话线，然后与外界取得联系。”Minho用杯子捂着手，一口一口地将手中的热饮喝掉。他将空杯递还给Thomas，继续刚才手里的活儿。

“Stiles曾经翻阅过Hale家那场火灾的卷宗，我也跟着看了……上面说凶手并没有被抓到，而且在逃的嫌疑人似乎是女性。”Thomas偎着Minho的身体蹲下，把玩着手里的空杯，接着说道。“而我在跟着你上楼的时候，听到Stiles他们的对话，我听到Derek说了一句‘她来了。’”

“所以你的意思是我们被那个该死的流氓教师的风流债困在这里？他要是现在在我面前，我真想狠狠地踢他的屁股！”Minho将手里的工具重重地掼在地上。

“嘿，冷静点，”Thomas安抚地摸了摸Minho的脸继续说道，“但是Stiles跟他在一起很开心，我那个弟弟什么性子你是知道的，在比肯山的时候除了Scott几乎没什么朋友。嘿，还记得吗，有一天他回到家，似乎是和Derek出去的，哦天呐，你真该看看当时他的眼睛……”

“就像你看着我的时候那样？”Minho戏谑地说道。

“……自从林间生存夏令营认识你以后第一次发现你有时也挺无耻的。”

“谢谢夸奖，宝贝儿。”

 

**********

Kate一脚踢向Stiles，正中他的腹部，体能早已耗尽的178cm的大男孩，像一片叶子一般被轻松踢飞，痛苦地捂着肚子倒在地上。

解决了Stiles的Kate趁着Derek的目光还停留在飞出去的Stiles身上的时候，将刀刃逼向Derek的身体。即使她是个强悍的女人，这次突然袭击却还是敌不过Derek的力量——被两个人紧握着的弹簧刀并没有刺伤Derek，反而又被推向了Kate自己。

虽然刀是握在自己手里，但是Kate并不能阻止它一点一点靠近自己，她的手被Derek紧紧地控制着，手掌的骨骼和血管被Derek可怕的握力挤压得除了疼痛没有任何感觉。

就在两人以刀为中心僵持着的时候，Kate突然向后撤力——有的时候你不得不承认这个女人之所以还能逍遥在外是因为她太聪明。Derek的身体因为对方突然撤力猝不及防地向手里的刀刃撞去，他试图扭转身体规避这次致命的撞击，可是Kate并不会这么简单的放过他，只见她再次将刀刃推向以无力控制她双手的Derek。

Derek只得松开钳制住Kate的手，在自己还能掌握重心的时候将她甩开。

“不错的反应力，Derek，”被甩开的Kate稳住脚，她张口喘着粗气，笑着说，“好像回到小时候一起看完摔跤比赛后在你家院子里玩耍，还记得吗？”

听到Kate再次想要将深埋的回忆从记忆深处拉扯出来，Derek紧蹙着眉。

她把玩着手里的折叠刀，但眼睛紧紧地盯着Derek，似乎在预谋着下一步的攻击。

然而他们似乎都忘记了一个人——

Kate突然表情扭曲地抽搐起来，手里的刀也跌落在地上，随即她倒了下去，唔，面部着地。

Derek抬起头，他看到的是一手依旧捂着肚子的Stiles。

——另一只手里拿着刚才Kate扶着桌子起身时丢弃在那张桌上的电击器。

“你什么时候绕到她身后的？”

“在你俩牵手‘跳舞’的时候，你们眼里只有对……”Stiles调侃道，然而话还没说完便不受控制向后倒下。

“Stiles！”

Derek及时扶住了在Kate倒下后差点也脱力摔倒的Stiles，将他紧紧地抱在怀里，用体温给早已冻僵的Stiles取暖。

“我还好，先捆住她……”Stiles可不想让战局再一次反转。

“别说话，保存体力。”Derek捡起之前准备给Stiles披上的外套，裹住瑟瑟发抖的Stiles，然后找来绳子，把躺在地上昏迷的Kate牢牢地绑了起来。

为了防止Kate利用藏在身上的物品挣脱，Derek将她身上都搜索了一遍，从Kate身上居然翻找出了些许急救物品。

“很好Stiles，你的手正需要这些。”

然而身后并没有回应。

“Stiles？”

Derek转过头，只见Stiles歪着头靠着墙微弱地喘着气，似乎快要没有意识。

“Stiles！醒醒！别睡！”Derek慌乱地将Stiles抱在怀里，他用手掌拍打着怀里少年的脸蛋，试图让他保持清醒，“Stiles听到了吗，你不能睡，看着我Stiles！”

“我很困……”解除了危机的Stiles突然觉得很乏，“……我就睡……一小会儿……”

——真的好累好困……就睡五分钟……

 

 

 

 

不过Stiles也知道他睡得可不止五分钟，因为他做了一个很长了梦。

但是就像大多数的梦一样，在他微微睁开眼睛的时候已经记不得了。

最先进入眼帘的是白色的天花板和上面的灯管，家里并没有这种性冷淡的装修风格。他想坐起身，却发现浑身没有力气，动不了。

Stiles醒得很从容，就像周末的没有人喊他起床上学的早上，一直能美美地睡到被刺眼的阳光照到眼睛。

不过周围的人对于在他看来这次非常平常的“起床”举动可并不从容。

“OMG！他醒了！！爸爸！Stiles醒了！！医生！医生！！”

——是Thomas吗？

“……我在哪？”Stiles动了动嘴唇，嗓子沙哑的声音，把Stiles自己吓了一跳。

“别说话Stiles，”床边Minho将手搭在Stiles的肩膀上，Stiles还从未见过眼前这个大男孩满脸胡渣，头发凌乱的憔悴样子，“总算醒了，谢天谢地，你睡了两天，你父亲和你哥哥都快急疯了。”

“……Derek！Derek在哪里？”

“昏迷那么久，醒来不找爸爸，你这个臭小子！”Stilinski警长跟随着医生走进病房，双眼充满血丝的他明显因为Stiles的苏醒非常开心，但是嘴上依旧数落着Stiles，“就知道找Derek……比起Derek我觉得你该关心你自己，至少Derek能下床走动，而你不能。所以给我老实呆着！”

好吧，乖乖听话才是明智的做法，至少听上去Derek的情况还很好。不过Stiles自己这边恐怕不是那么乐观，除了身上有小部分冻伤以外，他的手腕受伤太严重，几乎差一点就要伤及手筋，即使养好了伤，未来可能会留下些许生活不便的地方。

听到这个消息的Stilinski警长和Thomas明显有些难过，反而是Stiles在安慰他们——至少Stiles Stilinski还好好活着。

 

Minho成了大功臣——他及时修好了线路，报了警，呼叫了救援队，使得Stiles能及时送医。Stiles昏过去后没多久，救援人员便搜索到了他们所在的地方。“谢谢你，哦，不光这次，我的两个儿子一直以来都麻烦你照顾了。”爸爸握着Minho的手，Thomas在旁边明显有些紧张，他躲在父亲背后偷偷地给Minho使眼色，亚洲男孩更是紧张地不敢接话，只听Stilinski警长继续说道，“顺便说，我喜欢衣柜里你那件蓝色衬衫，”他对Minho眨了下眼睛。

“很适合你。”他补充道。

唔，或许爸爸知道的比他们想象的还要多。

 

 

“Hey！Stilinski，我听说你出了意外，哦天呐，Lydia你带马克笔了吗？我要在那两只愚蠢的手上签名。”

——讨厌的声音，讨厌的Jackson。

“你们怎么会出现在这里？”

这里可是阿拉斯加。

“别以为就你们知道冬季来阿拉斯加看极光，我和Lydia也在这里渡假。”Jackson蛮横地揽过Lydia的肩膀，就像小孩子向众人宣示一块蛋糕的主权。

“好了，Jackson，你来这里不是为了闻消毒水味的吧？”Lydia轻轻地将Jackson的手拿开。

“哦，早日康复。”Jackson递来一束花，虽然在他进门的时候Stiles就已经看到了。

“……谢谢。”

“我去把花插起来。”Lydia抓起窗台的空花瓶走出病房，丢下Jackson与Stiles面面相窥。

Jackson的眼神有点飘忽，他抓耳挠腮，显得犹豫不决，似乎想说点什么。

“唯唯诺诺的可不像你，想说什么就说吧，趁我哥不在，”Stiles合上游戏机，“不然我可不敢保证他会做出什么。”

“哦嘿，听着，你对我好像有些误会了。”Jackson急忙解释道，“我只想说，好吧，其实我也是对你有些误会，在比肯山的时候我以为你对Lydia……所以一直对你有敌视，哦好了，不谈这个，其实我并不歧视你们，要知道Danny也是，哦，不过我和Danny只是好兄弟，就像你和Scott……”

“我有些不明白……你到底要说什么？”

“Fuck……”Jackson捶了一下床头柜，似乎有些懊恼，“没什么，你好好养伤，帮我跟Lydia说我在车上等她，我们开学见，Stilinski。”他转身便走出了病房。

“——你实话告诉我，你带Jackson来医院是来看脑袋的吧？”Stiles对捧着花瓶走进来的Lydia说。

“……什么？”

“这家伙刚才有些奇怪，为什么你还和这个家伙在一起，Lydia你还记得Parrish吗？我听我老爹说，他挺喜欢你的。”

“听着Stiles，”Lydia把花瓶重重地放在Stiles的床头柜上，然后双手交叉叠在胸前，“这和你没关系，你还是好好解决你自己的问题吧！”

“我有什么问题？”

“有的时候我觉得你是在装傻Stiles，不过我以我对你的了解这次你可能是真傻。”

突然，Lydia身后的门被人推开了。

“有客人？抱歉。”Stiles的目光越过Lydia，只见满脸胡渣的Derek倚在门框上，至少有两天没有刮脸，他也穿着病号服，这种搭配看上去有点滑稽，他的左臂还绑着石膏吊在脖子上。不过他的伤势显然比Stiles要好上许多，正如父亲所说，至少他能下床闲逛。

“Derek老师你好，”Lydia落落大方地向打了个招呼，然后转向Stiles，“哦好了，我想我的探视时间到了。Jackson呢？他去哪儿了，Stiles？”

“呃……他说他在车里等你。”

“唔~那好吧，Stiles，”Lydia转了转她那双美丽的大眼睛，令Stiles隐隐感到不安，要知道Lydia这样总是在考虑一些“坏点子”，只听她说，“既然你的男朋友来了，那我也该去找我的男朋友了。假期结束见，Stiles~”

说完她踩着高跟鞋扭着细腰走出病房，经过Derek身边的时候还做了个再见的手势。

 

 

天呐谁能告诉我这个丫头在说什么！！！

 

 

“呃……你，你别听她，她有时候有点儿……神经兮兮的……”Stiles慌张地急忙解释倒。

“你似乎在试图否认她刚才的话，”正在思考怎样化解尴尬气氛的Stiles却听Derek说，“我以为我是了，而且我也是这么想的。”

 

天呐，谁能告诉我他在说什么？！

 

“……什……什么？！可是我们并没有……”Stiles张了张嘴巴不知道该说些什么，他结结巴巴地说着也不知道是要解释什么，“我是说，我们并没有做过什么恋人会做的事情……”

“我以为我们一起出去那次已经是一次约会。”Derek说道，突然他好像想到了什么皱起了眉头，“原来你并不是这么认为的？”

Stiles的脸像火烧一样发烫，他想捂住自己的脸，可惜被包裹得像球一般的双手并不能完成这个动作。

心脏快速地跳动着，好像有什么正欲破茧而出……

“怎么了Stiles，你还好吗？”Derek摸了摸Stiles的脸颊与额头，眉头更紧锁起来，“你不太对劲，我去叫医生。”

“不！”

Stiles大喊着阻止了Derek，他通红着脸抓住Derek的衣角说道：“看在上帝的份上……我只是……&*%”

“什么？”Derek有些疑惑。

Stiles结结巴巴地说道：“……我只是有些害羞……可能我们相遇的方法有些偏差，哦，可能一开始出了些差错……我没有想到会有这样的发展……” 

“那么现在你接受我成为你的恋人吗？”Derek在Stiles的病床边坐下，温柔地看着Stiles，哦天呐，是的，温柔。Stiles想起了Derek的兔牙，这个可爱的配置让面前这个英俊的男人看上去就像一只无害的大兔子。

“Jesus!Derek为什么你总是这么直接……”Stiles用他那被纱布包裹成球的手遮住眼睛，该死的，隔着纱布都能感受到脸上滚烫的温度。

“我不太擅长交流，Stiles，可能有很多时候我没有办法通过语言表达我的想法，”Derek握住Stiles的手，Stiles的脸更加通红，甚至觉得整颗脑袋就像一颗快要燃烧完引线的炸弹，“我只想说，我不会弄错这份感觉，我喜欢和你在一起的每一分钟，我喜欢你。”

——轰！

Stiles的脑内一片欢腾，就像夜空里绽放的烟火。

他张了张嘴，却发现此时他竟说不出话来。

“所以……Stiles，你接受我吗？”Derek牵着他的手，将Stiles的手轻轻放到唇边吻着。

“是谁教你这个动作的…………”Stiles慌忙将手抽出，他低着头，Derek只能看见少年通红的鼻尖。

“……怎么了？”

Stiles抬起头露出一个大大的笑脸，他突然想到每天亲热起来根本不顾他还在旁边的Thomas和Minho，于是他大胆地捧起Derek 脸，亲吻了Derek满是胡渣的下巴，又调皮地啄了下他的唇。

“是的，我接受，我他妈爱死你了！！！！！”

 

 

=END


End file.
